bad boy good boy
by lovara
Summary: dua saudara kembar yang berbeda sifat dan kepribadian,namun saling menyayangi satu sama lain.bagaimana jika sahabat mereka jatuh hati pada salh satunya. yunjae/hanchul/yoosu/changkyu
1. Chapter 1

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kembali kau kim young woong!".

Teriakan seorang seonsangmin terdengar menggema di koridor dong bang high school. Sementara namja yang diteriaki hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa berniat menghentikan larinya.

"Berhenti dan kemudian menerima hukuman itu?dalam mimpi mu Lee seonsae".Cibir young woong.

Kim young woong,murid dong bang high school angkatan ke dua. Namja ini sekilas nampak sangat menggemaskan dengan doe eyes,kulit putih tanpa noda,dan bibir merah merona semakin membuatnya seperti yeoja. Namun dibalik wajahnya yang tergolong cantik untuk ukuran namja,young woong termasuk siswa yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Bersama dengan ke 4 temannya mereka sering kali keluar masuk ruangan konseling untuk mendengarkan ceramah yang pastinya akan mereka acuhkan.

"Kau apakan lee seonsae tadi?"Tanya namja bermata musang jung yunho salah satu partner crima young woong saat mereka berada di atap sekolah. Membolos.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?hanya sedikit memberi kejutan padanya"Jawab young woong tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Hyung aku ada kabar menarik".Seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa?kau tidak sedang membicarakan kontes makan lagi kan shim changmin?"Ucap young woong.

"Anio~hyung,kali ini sangat menarik"Jawab namja bernama changmin.

"Tumben sekali kau bolos hmm?murid tingkat satu sepertimu biasanya tidak berani membolos"Ujar yunho.

"Aish kau itu hyung terlalu banyak tanya,aku mendapatkan info yang sangat menarik,kalian ingat seirin high school itu bukan?".Ucap changmin.

"Ne,lalu?". Young woong terdengat serius saat nama sekolah itu disebut. Sekolah yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan untuk sekolahnya.

"Ku dengar nanti malam mereka akan mengadakan balapan liar hyung,ku rasa kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang". Bola mata changmin berbinar-binar membayangkan kesenangan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti malam.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan yoon doon joon dalam balap nanti malam ku rasa akan menarik hyung"Tambah changmin.

"Pukul berapa balap itu dimulai?"Tanya yunho yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Pukul 23.00 didaerah chungcheong dijalan bekas gudang besi"Jawab changmin.

"Arraseo nanti malam kita berangkat,yun kau jemput aku pukul 20.00,oya dimana si jidat lebar dan junsu?".Tanya young woong.

"Aish kau seperti tak mengenal mereka hyung,semenjak mereka jadian mereka lebih sering berduaan"Jawab changmin seenaknya.

"Kalau kau iri kau bisa mencari kekasih shim changmin"Ejek yunho.

"Ah kalau itu aku sudah menetapkan target ku hyung"Jawab changmin bangga.

"Nuguya?"Seru yunho dan young woong kompak.

"Ra-ha-si-a"Ujar changmin sambil berlari menjauh dari ke dua hyungnya.

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya minimalis itu nampak tenang dan damai. Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat terdengar suara jeritan sang empunya rumah.

"KIM YOUNG WOONG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GURU MU!". Teriak seorang namja cantik dengan spatula ditangannya.

"Yak umma jangan berteriak seperti itu,kau tidak malu pada tetangga?"Jawab young woong berusaha menghindari pukulan ummanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada umma hmm?". Kini suara ummanya terdengar lebih lembut,namun aura gelap masih menyelimutinya.

"Sudahlah chullie wajar saja kan kalau young woong itu sedikit nakal"Lerai seorang namja gagah melihat 'istri' dan anaknya yang selalu terlihat 'akrab' ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau memanjakannya hannie"Ucap kim heechul umma young woong.

"Appa bangga pada mu young woong,teruslah menjadi namja yang kuat agar dapat melindungi umma dan dongsaeng mu"Ujar hangeng appa young woong mengelus pelan kepala anaknya.

"Kalau umma aku rasa tidak perlu perlindungan appa,mendengar umma berteriak saja aku yakin semua penjahat akan kabur"Ucap young woong tanpa melihat aura gelap dari ummanya.

"Aigo~anak umma sepertinya rindu diikat pada pohon di taman belakang ne"Ujar heechul dengan seringai andalannya.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya yang kini sedang berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi rumah mereka. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Annyeong~aku pulang". Suara merdu itu menghentikan acara kejar-kejaran heechul dan young woong.

"Joongie umma sudah pulang"Seru heechul melihat anaknya yang satu lagi.

"Ne umma,umma sedang masak eoh?kenapa membawa spatula?".

"Anio~umma sedang menghukum hyung mu itu,joongie mandi ne setelah itu kita makan malam".

"Arraseo umma".

Kim jaejoong,kembaran young woong bahkan mereka seperti duplikat sangat sulit untuk membedakannya. Namun untungnya sifat jaejoong tidak seliar young woong. Jaejoong yang sejak kecil sakit-sakitan terpaksa menjalani home schooling agar pendidikannya terjamin. Si bungsu keluarga kim ini mendapat perhatian penuh dari appa,umma,dan hyungnya sehingga membuat jaejoong agak sedikit manja.

"Joongie kemana saja seharian tadi?"Tanya young woong dikamar jaejoong. Meskipun mereka berdua kembar tapi mereka mempunyai kamar sendiri.

"Tadi joongie pergi ke taman hyung,lihat ini lukian joongie yang tadi joongie lukis"Ujar jaejoong menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

"Kau memang pandai melukis joongie,lain kali hyung minta tolong dilukis joongie ne".

"Ne hyung"Jawab jaejoong antusias.

"Kajja kita turun sepertinya makan malam sudah siap"Ajak young woong.

Suasana makan dirumah keluarga kim nampak sangat hangat. Sesekali terdengar celoteh jaejoong yang riang. Namun tak jarang suara debat antara heechul dan young woong. Hangeng sebagai kepala keluarga setia mengamati keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia ini.

"Yak young woong,jangan kau habiskan semua telurnya berikan untuk joongie"Seru heechul melihat anak sulungnya memakan semua makanan dengan rakus.

"Gwenchana umma,joongie sudah kenyang kok"Jawab jaejoong.

"Arraseo joongie minum obat setelah itu istirahat umma tidak ingin kau kecapekan"Ujar heechul.

"Ne umma".

.

.

.

"Eh,hyung mau pergi?"Tanya jaejoong melihat hyungnya berpakaian rapi.

"Ne,hyung akan pergi menginap dirumah yunho"Jawab young woong mengacak pelan rambut jaejoong.

"Aish hyung jangan buat rambut joongie berantakan nanti joongie tidak tampan lagi"Protes jaejoong.

"Joongie memang tidak tampan tapi joongie cantik"Goda young woong.

"Joongie namja hyung bukan yeoja"Gerutu jaejoong kesal.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong..

"Ah sepertinya itu yunho,joongie tolong bukakan pintu ne hyung mau mengambil tas"Ujar young woong.

"Arraseo"Jawab jaejoong.

Cklek..

"Nugu.."

Belum selesai jaejoong bertanya yunho langsung merangkul jaejoong dengan erat.

"Kajja kita berangkat young woong"Ucap yunho sepertinya belum sadar siapa yang dipeluknya.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

"Huwee appa umma hyung!ada ahjushi mesum yang merangkul joongie huweee"Tangis jaejoong pecah saat seorang namja asing tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Mwo?"Kini yunho menatap jaejoong bingung.

"Omo?ada apa joongie?"Seru heechul panik dengan wajah penuh masker.

"Joongie gwenchana?Tanya hangeng tak kalah panik dengan istrinya itu.

"Yunho?sedang apa kau?"Giliran young woong yang bingung,ia menatap jajeoong yang menangis dan yunho yang sepertinya syok melihat ada 2 orang yang berwajah sama.

"Mianhae ahjuma ajushi"Ucap yunho sopan setelah mengetahui bahwa yang ia rangkul itu adalah saudara kembar sahabatnya.

"Gwenchana yunho"Ujar hangeng lembut.

Sementara jaejoong masih menangis sesengukan dipelukan heechul.

"Jaejoong-ah mianhae,ku kira kau itu young woong"Ujar yunho merasa bersalah pada namja cantik itu.

"Joongie,yunho sudah minta maaf jangan menangis lagi ne"Ujar heechul berusaha menenangkan jaejoong.

"Ne umma"Jawab jaeoong dengan suara parau.

"_Omo neomu kyeopta"_Batin yunho melihat wajah jaejoong yang semakin mempesona.

"Yak jung yunho sampai kapan kau memandang jaejoong dengan pandangan mesum itu"Tegur young woong.

"Ah~ani"Jawab yunho gugup.

"Appa umma kami pergi dulu ne,besok aku akan pulang"Pamit young woong yang mengaku akan menginap dirumah yoochun sahabatnya.

"Ne hati-hati"Pesan hangeng.

.

.

.

Tawa menggema dirumah yang terlihat sangat mewah itu.5 orang namja tengah berkumpul sambil tertawa tanpa henti membuat suasana dirumah itu semakin ramai meskipun sudah malam.

"Jadi kau membuat adik young woong hyung menangis?"Ujar changmin tanpa berhenti tertawa.

"Hentikan sikapmu yang selalu memeluk orang sembarangan itu yun,kau bahkan dikira ahjushi mesum"Kini giliran park yoochun yang berbicara.

"Apa kembaran young woong benar-benar mirip yun?"Kali ini kim junsu namjachingu park yoochun yang sepertinya cukup pintar untuk menanyakannya.

"Ne sangat mirip sekali"Jawab yunho tanpa memperdulikan tawa dari changmin dan yoochun sementara young woong sedang sibuk dengan psp ditanganya.

"Hanya saja dia lebih cantik"Tambah yunho.

"Jinjja?aku ingin bertemu dengannya young woong"Ujar junsu antusias.

"Aku heran kenapa kembaran mu seperti malaikat kau seperti evil?"Celetuk yunho mengingat jaejoong sepertinya lebih manja.

"Yak!kau ingin sepatu ini melayang dikepala mu hmm"Seru young woon.

"Hyung sudah waktunya kajja kita berangkat"Ucap changmin setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Ne ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini"Seru yoochun tak kalah heboh.

Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daerah chungcheong,nampak segerombolan orang berkumpul dengan deretan mobil-mobil yang terbilang sangat mahal. Tak lama kemudian datang 2 mobil berwarna hitam dan silver yang menyedot perhatian para gerombolan namja itu.

"Ah ada hal menarik seperti ini kenapa kau tidak mengundangku doon joon-ssi?"Ujar young woong setelah turun dari mobil berwarna hitam.

"Kau?!untuk apa kau kemari?"Seru namja yang dipanggil doon joon kaget.

"Hanya sedikit memberi kejutan,dan sepertinya berhasil".Kekeh young woong.

"Apa yang kau inginkan"Tanya doon joon tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin berpartisipasi dalam acaramu ini"Jawab young woong tenang. "Hanya kau dan aku dalam balap ini"Tambahnya kemudian.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan mu?".

"Hmm..aku rasa aku akan menjadi budakmu selama 1 bulan"Seringai young woong. "Tapi jika kau kalah aku ingin kau memberikan seluruh daerah kekuasaan mu pada kami"Tantang young woong.

"Kau gila!memberikan seluruh daerah ku pada kalian!"Maki doon joon.

"Wae?kau takut kalah ?aish tak ku sangka yoon doon joon sang penguasa seirin takut pada ku"Ejek young woong mencoba memancing emosi lawannya.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu kim young woong"Seru young woong emosi.

"Kajja kita mulai,aku sudah mulai mengantuk,yun aku pakai mobilmu".Ucap young woong.

Brrrm Brrrm...

Deru suara mesin mobil seakan memecahkan keheningan malam. Para penonton bersorak dipinggir arena balap. 2 mobil dengan warna yang sama,hitam berada di lintasan. Seorang yeoja dengan bendera ditangannya berdiri di antara ke 2 mobil itu. Tepat saat bendera dijatuhkan 2 mobil itu serentak menginjak pedal gas sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan.

"Kau yakin young woong hyung akan menang hyung?"Tanya changmin dengan snack ditangannya.

"Aku percaya kalau dia tidak akan kalah"Jawab yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin hyung?"Tanya changmin lagi.

"Karena seseorang yang sedang emosi tidak akan berkonsentrasi penuh akan 2 hal sekaligus".

"Maksudnya?".

"Kau lihat tadi young woong sengaja memancing emosi doon joon,dengan begitu doon joon hanya akan berkonsentrasi pada taruhan yang mereka buat,ia tidak akan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang ada didepannya"Jelas yunho.

"Whoaa hebat"Seru changmin.

2 mobil hitam saling beradu kecepatan di jalan yang cukup gelap. Seolah ingin mendominasi mobil yang dikemudikan doon joon selalu berada di belakang mobil young woong. Young woong jelas saja tak mau kalah dengan pasti ia menginjak pedal gas sehingga mobilnya melaju lebih cepat lagi.

"Argh sial!"Maki doon joon yang melihat mobil young woong melesat jauh didepannya.

Sesuai yang direncanakan young woong,doon joon yang emosi hanya memikirkan taruhan mereka tidak konsentrasi pada balapan ini. 15 menit berlalu mobil young woong keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Ah~membosankan sekali permainan ini"Ejek young woong.

"Kau". Doon joon terlihat sangat emosi saat mengetahui ia kalah yang berarti ia harus menyerahkan daerah kekuasaannya pada young woong dkk.

"Mulai sekarang jangan perlihatkan wajah kalian di sini lagi atau kalian tau akibatnya"Ancam young woong. "Kajja kita pulang aku butuh tidur nyenyak sekarang".Tambah young woong mengingat ini sudah pukul 2 pagi.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan young woong,doon joon diam-diam mengeluarkan sebuah belati. Doon joon beriap menikam young woong dari belakang karena tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya itu.

"Argh!" Belati dalam tangan doon joon terlempar begitu saja.

Sebelum belati itu menikam young woong,yoochun yang melihat doon joon mengeluarkan belati segera melempar kerikil kecil yang cukup tajam sehingga melukai tangan doon joon.

"Terimalah kekalahanmu secara jantan doon joon-ssi"Seringai yoochun. Sementara doon joon meringkuk sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka oleh lemparan batu yoochun.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah mu"Tanya changmin saat perjalanan pulang. Mobil hitam milik yunho kini bertambah 1 penumpang lagi changmin,changmin pindah ke mobil yunho dengan alasan jengah melihat acara lovey dovey yang dilakukan pasangan yoosu di mobil yoochun.

"Aku setuju,besok kita kumpul dirumah mu ne young woong"Ujar yunho semangat karena bisa bertemu dengan jaejoong kembaran young woong.

"Hmm terserah"Jawan young woong acuh karena sudah mulai tertidur.

"Arraseo aku akan menghubungi jidat lebar"Ujar changmin sibuk mengetikkan pesan pada yoochun.

.

.

.

Untung saja hari minggu ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Di rumah kediaman park nampak 5 orang namja tampan sedang sarapan.

"Chunnie,changmin mengambil jataj makan ku"Rengek junsu saat changmin mengambil jatah makannya.

"Yak kau monster food kau sudah makan untuk jataj 3 orang kenapa masih kurang huh"Teriak yoochun.

"Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi harus makan banyak"Jawab changmin enteng.

"Kau mau tumbuh berapa tinggi lagi?aku yakin 1 bulan lagi kau sudah setinggi pohon kelapa"Ujar junsu.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu ummamu kalau kita akan kesana?"Tanya yunho pada young woong.

"Belum,untuk apa memberitahu umma memangnya kau akan melamarku huh"Jawab young woong acuh.

Ingin sekali yunho melemparkan panci berisi sup panas ke wajah young woong. Namun mengingat young woong adalah sahabat baiknya niat suci itu ia urungkan.

"_Jung yunho kau harus sabar"_Batin yunho sambil menarik dan membuang napasnya agar tenang.

"Kau sedang apa yun?kau seperti ahjuma yang akan melahirkan"Ucap junsu polos.

Gubrak..

Kediaman keluarga kim nampak tenang. Tidak terdengar suara jeritan heechul yang selalu menggema. Karena sang biang kerok sedang tidak ada dirumah sehingga rumah itu nampak damai.

"Umma kapan hyung pulang?"Tanya jaejoong dengan atribut tidurnya yang lengkap. Piyama pink dengan motif gajah,boneka gajah yang dipeluknya,sandal kamar berbentuk kepala gajah dan jangan lupakan poni panjangnya yang dijepit kebelakang dengan jepit hello kitty.

"Joongie kangen ne sama hyung?"Ujar heechul seraya merapikan rambut jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ne,biasanya hyung akan mengajak joongie mengobrol saat malam"Jawab jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Mungkin nanti siang hyung mu pulang sayang,nah sekarang joongie mandi dulu arra?".

"Joongie mandi nanti saja umma,joongie mau nonton tv"Ujar jaejoong menghampiri ruang tv.

"Aku pulang"Seru young woong.

Mendengar suara hyungnya jaejoong segera berlari ke arah pintu dan memeluk young woong.

"Hyung kenapa kau lama sekali"Ucap jaejoong yang masih memeluk young woong. Sementara young woong tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Joongie kangen ne,sama hyung?"Tanya young woong persisi seperti sang umma tanyakan.

Tinggalkan sikembar yang beda sifat itu sejenak. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada yunho,yoochun,junsu,dan changmin yang melihat young woong dalam versi lain.

"Neomu yeopo"Seru mereka ber4 kompak setelah melihat penampilan jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menyadari ada orang lain dibelakang young woong hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Hyaaa ada tamu"Teriak jaejoong seakan sadar bahwa ada teman young woong yang ikut berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Young-ie kembaran mu benar-benar menggemaskan ajak dia kesini jebal"Pinta junsu dengan lumba-lumba eyesnya.

"Ne akan ku panggil dia,tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian membuat jaejoong menangis"Ancam young woong.

"Arraseo tuan muda"Jawab 4 namja itu kompak.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Joongie,teman hyung ingin berkenalan denganmu"Ujar young woong didepan kamar jaejoong.

"Anio~joongie malu hyung"Jawab jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu".

"Jaejoong tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya"Ucap young woong setelah tidak berhasil membujuk jaejoong.

"Aish hyung macam apa kau tidak bisa membujuk dongsaengnya sendiri"Cibir junsu.

"Apa jaejoong suka gajah?"Tanya yunho

"Ne dikamarnya ada banyak sekali boneka gajah"Jawab young woong.

"Bujuk ia lagi dan katakan aku akan memberikan boneka gajah ukuran besar kalau ia mau"Ucap yunho.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Joongie kalau kau keluar dan menemui teman hyung,yunho hyung berjanji akan memberikan boneka gajah untukmu"Ujar young woong.

Cklek..

"Jinjja hyung?"Jawab jaejoong setelah pintu kamar terbuka. Kini jaejoong sudah tidak memakai piyamanya lagi.

"Ne,kajja kita turun"Ajak young woong.

Tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak beruang mesum berhenti menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan mesum mu itu"Seru junsu yang melihat kelakuan yunho yang sangat aneh itu.

"Mwo?si-siapa yang.."Sangkal yunho.

"Nah joongie mereka ini teman-teman hyung"Ucap young woong.

"Annyeong hyung"Sapa jaejoong malu-malu.

Terlihat jaejoong mulai akrab dengan teman-teman hyungnya.

"Ah hyung mana boneka gajah yang tadi hyung janjikan?"Tanya jaejoong menagih janji pada young woong.

"Tanyakan saja pada beruang mesum didepan mu itu"Jawab young woong yang sedang sibuk bermain PS dengan changmin.

"Jinjja?yunho hyung akan membelikan joongie boneka gajah"Tanya jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ne,hyung akan belikan boneka gajah untuk joongie"Jawab yunho dengan wajah memerah karena melihat ekspresi wajah jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Apa joongie boleh memilih sendiri boneka gajahnya hyung?".

"Tentu saja boleh,besok sepulang sekolah hyung akan menjemputmu dirumah"Ujar yunho sambil membayangkan akan pergi 'kencan' dengan jaejoong.

"Joongie jadi ingin sekolah"Ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Minta saja pada heechul ahjuma,siapa tahu kau boleh sekolah"Ujar junsu semangat.

"Ah,kau benar hyung,akan joongie tanyakan pada umma"Ucap jaejoong sambil pergi ke arah sang umma.

.

.

.

"Umma"Panggil jaejoong saat memasuki kamar orang tuanya.

"Ne chagi?waeyo?"Jawab heechul sambil membelai kucing kesayangannya.

"Umma,joongie ingin sekolah seperti hyung"Pinta jaejoong.

"Mwo?kenapa tiba-tiba joongie ingin masuk sekolah?apa tutor yang umma panggil kurang baik hmm?"Tanya heechul heran.

"Anio umma,joongie ingin punya banyak teman seperti hyung,joongie bosan main dengan heebum dan jiji setiap hari"Ungkap jaejoong.

"Tapi joongie tahu kan keadaan joongie seperti apa?tubuh joongie sangat lemah,umma dan appa hampir saja kehilangan joongie saat masih bayi".

"Joongie tahu umma,tapi joongie ingin sekali sekolah seperti hyung,umma jebal daftarkan joongie sekolah"Pinta jaejoong dengan kitty eyesnya.

"Kau itu selalu membuat umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,nanti malam bicarakan dengan appa mu ne"Ujar heechul lembut.

"Gomawo umma"Seru jaejoong memeluk erat ummanya.

"Omo heebum pingsan umma!". Poor heebum yang badannya tertimpa tubuh jaejoong dan heechul.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?apa heechul ahjuma mengijinkannya?"Tanya junsu antusias setelah jaejoong kembali dari kamar sang umma.

"Tunggu persetujuan appa dulu hyung"Jawab jaejoong cemberut.

"Yah setidaknya kau sudah berusaha"Ujar yoochun yang lelah memperhatikan young woong dan changmin bermain PS.

"Hyung aku lapar"Seru changmin yang kesal karena kalah bermain dengan young woong.

"Heh tiang listrik kau kira aku ummamu,pesan makanan mu sendiri tiang"Sembur young woong.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kalian coba masakan joongie"Ucap jaejoong.

"Kau bisa masak joongie?"Tanya yunho.

"Tentu saja hyung,yah meskipun baru nasi goreng saja yang joongie buat bersama umma"Jawab jaejoong antusias.

"Kajja joongie hyung buatkan kami makanan"Perintah changmin yang mulai kelaparan.

Plak..

Pukulan manis dari young woong mendarat dikepala changmin.

"Yah appo hyung kenapa kau memukulku"Protes changmin.

"Kau kira jaejoong maidmu,seenaknya kau menyuruh joongie memasak".

"Gwenchan hyung,kalian tunggu disini akan joongie siapkan makan siangnya".

Tak sampai 1 jam kini tersedia 6 piring nasi goreng kimchi buatan jaejoong. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi ke 6 namja itu segera menyantap nasi goreng yang begitu menggoda.

"Huwahh hau hehah hung,ihi ehak sekali"Puji changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hihihi gomawo min,habiskan saja semua joongie masak banyak kok"Ujar jaejoong.

"Kau jorok sekali shim changmin"Ejek yoochun yang melihat tingkah makan changmin begitu brutal.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat kelak"Ucap yunho tiba-tiba dan membuat meja makan yang tadi ramai itu menjadi hening.

"Hey ada apa?aku mengatakan hal yang benar kan?"Ujar yunho bingung.

"Kau tahu yun?ucapanmu seperti ahjushi mesum yang menggoda anak sma"Sindir young woong.

Sekali lagi yunho ingin menenggelamkan sahabatnya itu ke sungai amazon yang berisi piranha. Namun niat mulia itu ia urungkan mengingat young woong adalah sahabat terbaik yang yunho miliki.

.

.

.

Malam hari suasana dirumah jaejoong nampak tenang. Setelah makan malam bersama yang menyenangkan bagi keluarga kecil itu,nampak jaejoong sedang membantu sang umma membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Sementara young woong dan hangeng sedang berada di ruang keluarga yang biasa keluarga itu gunakan untuk berkumpul.

"Appa"Panggil jaejoong dengan manja.

"Ne,ada apa?"Jawab hangeng lembut.

"Appa,kalau joongie minta sesuatu apa appa akan mengabulkannya?"Jaejoong memulai jurus andalannya saat sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Memangnya joongie ingin apa?bukan soal ingin memelihara gajah lagi kan?"Ucap hangeng asal. Yah dulu saat berumur 10 tahun jaejoong pernah meminta gajah sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Bukan boneka gajah melainkan seekor gajah betulan. Untung saja setelah diberi pengertian jaejoong tidak pernah meminta hal itu lagi.

"Bukan itu appa"Jawab jaejoong kesal. "Joongie ingin sekolah seperti hyung,bolehkan appa jebal,umma sudah mengijinkan kok".

"Kenapa joongie ingin sekolah seperti hyung?bukankah tutor yang setiap hari datang juga sangat bagus?".

"Joongie bosan appa,joongie ingin punya teman banyak seperti hyung,tadi siang joongie main dengan teman-teman hyung mereka semua baik sama joongie"Cerocos jaejoong panjang.

"Arraseo,besok appa akan daftarkan joongie ke sekolah".

"Jinjja appa?gomawo appa saranghae"Peluk jaejoong erat

"Nah sekarang joongie tidur ne,jangan lupa obatnya"Ujar heechul sambil membawa segelas susu untuk jaejoong.

"Ne umma"Jawab jaejoong antusias.

"Kau harus menjaga joongie,young-ie"Pesan hangeng terhadap young woong.

"Tenang saja appa,anak buah ku akan menjaga joongie"Jawab young woong.

"Yak jangan libatkan joongie dalam genkmu itu young-ie"Seru heechul.

"Aku rasa joongie sudah tertular otak evil umma,jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau joongie mulai nakal"Ucap young woong enteng.

"Ku buat kau mimpi buruk nanti malam kim young woong"Desis heechul dengan aura gelap disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Ruang kepala sekolah Dong Bang High School.

"Jadi ini anak kembarmu hyung?"Ucap kepala sekolah dong bang saat hangeng datang mendaftarkan jaejoong.

"Ne shindong,dia kim jaejoong saudara kembar dari kim young woong"Jawab hangeng.

"Kau yakin mereka saudara hyung?sepertinya sifat mereka bertolak belakang"Ujar kepala sekolah shindong yang ternyata hoobae hangeng saat mereka masih kuliah.

"Mungkin karena young woong lebih mendapat gen dari chullie"Jawab hangeng asal.

"Ah aku ingat,cinderella itu persis sekali dengan young woong sekarang"Ucap shindong.

"Aku titipkan ke dua anakku,tolong jaga mereka"

Suasana kelas yang tadi hening kini mendadak ricuh setelah melihat kehadiran jaejoong dalam kelas mereka. Jaejoong sengaja ditempatkan dikelas bersama dengan young woong dan teman-temannya.

"Annyeong haseo kim jaejoong imnida"Ucap jaejoong saat perkenalan.

"Nah jaejoong kau duduk di sebelah lee hyuk jae,hyuk jae angkat tanganmu agar jaejoong duduk disebelahmu".

Seorang namja dengan rambut blonde dan gummy smilenya mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

"Annyeong lee hyuk jae,kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk"Ucap eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"kim jaejoong"Jawab jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan eunhyuk.

Tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyung"Panggil jaejoong saat mereka sedang makan dikantin.

"Ne joongie ada apa?"Jawab yunho menghentikan makannya.

"Em itu...soal...".

"Soal apa?"Tanya yunho penasaran.

"Soal boneka gajah yang hyung janjikan"Ucap jaejoong akhirnya.

"Oh boneka gajah,nanti sepulang sekolah kita bisa membelinya".

"Jinjja?gomawo hyung-ie"Seru jaejoong semangat.

"Joongie kita semua kan seumuran jadi jangan panggil hyung ne,panggil saja nama kami masing-masing"Ujar junsu lembut.

"Ne hyu..junsu"Jawab jaejoong.

Suasana kantin nampak sangat ramai dengan para siswa bermunculan untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Seorang namja tinggi terlihat menghampiri meja tempat jaejoong dan teman-temannya makan. Berbagai jenis makanan nampak dalam dekapan namja tinggi itu,sementara tangan satunya sibuk membuka bungkus roti.

"Kau membeli persediaan roti dikantin selama sebulan min?"Tanya young woong melihat changmin membawa banyak makanan ditangannya.

"Yah hyung aku ini sangat lapar tadi umma lupa membuat sarapan"Jawab changmin sambil mengigit rotinya. "Eh jaejoong hyung?"

"Annyeong min,mulai sekarang joongie sekolah disini"Ucap jaejoong.

"Jinjja hyung?huaaa selamat hyung selamat"Seru changmin semangat sehingga roti yang berada didalam mulutnya tersembur keluar.

"Shim changmin!ku pastikan kau mati hari ini juga!"Sembur yoochun yang terkena hujan lokal dari mulut monster food itu.

"Omo maaf kan aku hyung"Teriak changmin menghindari yoochun yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Oppa"Panggil seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut panjang ikal pirangnya.

"Jessica?"Ujar yunho melihat yeoja itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Oppa nanti tolong sampaikan pada ahjuma aku tidak bisa kerumah hari ini,mungkin besok atau lusa"Ucap jessica.

"Arraseo,akan oppa sampaikan"Jawab yunho.

"Gomawo oppa". "Eh kalian kembar?"Tanya jessica saat melihat young woong dan jaejoong.

"Ne,mereka kembar perkenalkan ini kim young woong dan itu adiknya kim jaejoong".Ucap yunho memperkenalkan kim brother's.

"Annyeong"Ucap young woong dan jaejoong kompak.

"Aigo~mereka manis sekali oppa"Seru jessica.

"Young-ie,joongie ini jessica saudara sepupuku".

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring. Serentak semua ruang kelas terbuka dilanjut dengan para siswa yang berlarian dikoridor sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi joongie"Ucap eunhyuk pada jaejoong.

"Ne hyukkie,hati-hati"Jawab jaejoong seraya membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Hei kami pulang duluan ada sesuatu yang harus kami kerjakan"Ucap yoochun yang menggandeng tangan junsu.

"Tentu saja kencan begitu penting untuk kalian"Sindir young woong.

"Dari mana kau tahu kami akan kencan young-ie?"Tanya junsu polos.

"Apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan berdua selain kencan"Ujar yunho.

"Hehehe makanya kalian carilah pacar"Sindir yoochun tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian cepat pergi"Usir young woong seenaknya.

"Jadi kau akan ikut kami belanja atau aku antar kau pulang dulu?"Tanya yunho pada young woong setelah yoosu pergi.

"Kau antarkan kau pulang dulu saja setelah itu kau pergi dengan joongie"Jawab young woong.

Hari ini young woong tidak membawa mobil sendiri,karena ia berangkat bersama appanya yang mendaftarkan jaejoong masuk sekolah.

"Joongie ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam,segera pulang kalau joongie merasa lelah,dan satu lagi kalau siberuang mesum itu macam-macam tendang saja 'aset masa depannya' "Pesan young woong setelah sampai dirumah.

"Yak kau kim young woong"Seru yunho yang merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak oleh young woong.

Sementara jaejoong hanya menatap bingung,merasa tidak paham dengan perkataan hyungnya pada bagian _kalau siberuang mesum itu macam-macam tendang saja 'aset masa depannya'_.

"Joongie hati-hati ya,kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi hyung arra?"

"Ne hyung"Jawab jaejoong.

Mobil audy hitam itu melesat menembus jalanan kota seoul yang lumayan padat siang ini. Setengah jam kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan yunho sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat besar ditengah kota seoul.

"Kajja kita turun"Ujar yunho setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ne.."Jawab jaejoong antusias.

.

.

.

"Yun lihat itu.."Tunjuk jaejoong pada sebuah boneka gajah berwarna pink yang sangat manis.

"Joongie mau boneka itu?"Tanya yunho.

"Ne joongie mau yang itu"Jaejoong sangat antusias sekali membayangkan boneka gajah cantik itu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Arraseo,kajja kita beli"Ujar yunho sambil menggandeng tanga jaejoong.

"Aku ingin membeli boneka gajah pink itu"Ujar yunho pada pegawai toko itu.

"Ne,tuan kebetulan ini stok terakhir ditoko kami"Jawab penjaga toko itu seraya mengambil boneka gajah pink itu.

"Gomawo yunnie.."Seru jaejoong saat boneka gajah itu berada di pelukannya.

"Ne cheonma,apa joongie lapar?".

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memeluk boneka gajah barunya.

"Kajja kita makan,setelah itu kita pulang aku tidak mau hyungmu itu mencincangku gara-gara telat membawa pulang kembarannya"Ucap yunho sambil tertawa.

"Yak hyung joongie tidak sesadis itu".

"Joongie ingin makan ice cream"Ujar jaejoong saat berada disebuah cafe untuk makan siang.

Seporsi ice cream vanilla dengan taburan coklat warna-warni dan wafer yang sangat renyah berada di depan jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu lama jaejoong segera menyantap ice cream pesanannya itu.

"Hei jangan terburu-buru seperti itu makan saja pelan-pelan"Nasehat yunho yang melihat jaejoong makan dengan brutal.

"Ice cream disini enak sekali sudah lama joongie tidak makan ice cream"Jawab jaejoong dengan mulut belepotan ice cream.

"Lihat kau itu berantakan sekali mirip anak TK yang sedang makan"Ujar yunho sambil membersihkan pipi jaejoong yang terkena ice dengan tisu.

"Hehehe gomawo yun"Ucap jaejoong dengan cengiran andalannya.

Blush...

Wajah yunho memerah setelah melihat senyum polos dari seorang kim jaejoong.

"_Omo?ada apa ini kenapa wajahku memerah melihat senyumnya?bukankah aku terbiasa melihat young woong tersenyum?seharusnya sama karena mereka kembar,tapi kenapa saat jaejoong tersenyum jantung ku berdebar?"_Batin yunho.

"Eh yun,kau tidak makan?"Tanya jaejoong menghentikan lamunan yunho.

"Ah,iya ini aku makan"Jawab yunho gugup.

.

.

.

"Gomawo yun,kau tidak ingin bertemu hyung-ie dulu?"Tanya jaejoong setelah diantar yunho pulang.

"Ani~ini sudah sore nanti appa dan eomma ku khawatir"Jawab yunho.

Tak lama setelah yunho pergi jaejoong segera memasuki rumahnya dengan riang jangan lupakan boneka gajah besar pemberian yunho itu.

"Joongie sudah pulang?"Tanya heechul yang sedang sibuk menonton tv sedangkan disebelahnya young woong sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Ne umma,tadi joongie pergi bersama yunho dan ini boneka pemberian yunho"Cerocos jaejoong.

"Aigo~anak umma baru pulang kencan eoh?"Goda heechul pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Joongie tidak kencan umma"Protes jaejoong.

"Umma singkirkan kakimu aku tidak bisa membersihkan lantai ini"Ucap young woong kesal.

"Lalu siapa suruh kau menumpahkan kopi padahal umma baru selesai membersihkan lantainya"Ujar heechul tak mau kalah.

"Kalau umma tidak berteriak gara-gara menonton film horor itu kopi ini tidak akan tumpah umma".

"Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan cepat bersihkan sebelum appa mu pulang,umma mau istirahat"Perintah heechul seenaknya.

"Dasar ibu tiri yang terperangkap wajah cinderella"Seru young woong sambil membersihkan lantai yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

Sementara jaejoong yang sudah biasa melihat keakraban umma dan hyungnya itu tak pernah ambil pusing dengan suara teriakan mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mandi"Gumam jaejoong.

Tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei duo kim"Panggil yoochun saat bertemu dengan young woong dan jaejoong dihalaman sekolah.

"Tumben sekali kau datang pagi?kau tidak bersama bebekmu itu?"Tanya young woong.

"Aku datang pagi sengaja untuk meminjam tugasmu yang kemarin Park seonsae berikan,kalau junsu tadi ia berangkat bersama ummanya sepertinya harus mampir ke suatu tempat"Jawab yoochun panjang lebar.

"Belikan aku kaset game terbaru,kalau kau ingin meminjam tugasku"Ujar young woong.

"Kau gila!game itu hanya ada 10 di dunia,harganya pasti sangat mahal"Teriak yoochun histeris.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan meminjamkan tugas ku padamu"Ucap young woong sambil berlalu.

"Emh chun,kalau mau joongie bisa meminjamkan tugas joongie"Ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Jinjja?tanpa imbalan kan?"Tanya yoochun curiga.

"Ne tanpa imbalan"Jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo joongie,aish kalian itu kembar tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda young woong titisan iblis sedangkan kau titisan malaikat joongie"Puji yoochun.

.

.

.

"Pagi jae"Sapa eunhyuk yang sudah duduk dibangku sebelah jaejoong.

"Pagi hyuk?"Jawab jaejoong. "Kau berangkat pagi sekali?".

"Ne,tadi aku berangkat dengan tetangga ku,dia hari ini piket"Jawab eunhyuk.

"Oppa tunggu aku!"

Terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang cempreng dibalik pintu kelas jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian masuklah yunho,junsu dan seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut pendek sebahu.

"Yak nenek sihir hentikan teriakan mu itu"Seru junsu yang merasa terganggu dengan suara yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak sadar kalau suaramu itu lebih jelek dari suara ku"Balas yeoja itu tak mau kalah.

"Eh nuguya?"Gumam jaejoong yang merasa belum melihat yeoja itu dikelasnya.

"Yeoja itu go ahra,sejak tingkat pertama selalu mengejar-ngejar yunho tapi sepertinya yunho sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ahra"Ujar eunhyuk.

"Pagi joongie"Sapa yunho saat melewati bangku jaejoong dan eunhyuk.

"Pagi yun"Jawab jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Omo!preman dikelas ini kenapa ada 2!"Teriak ahra yang melihat young woong dan jaejoong.

"Ternyata seminggu tidak masuk sekolah otak mu semakin menghilang eoh?"Sindir junsu.

"Apa kau bilang!". "Hei siapa kau"Tanya ahra pada jaejoong.

"Annyeong,kim jaejoong imnida saudara kembar kim young woong"Jawab jaejoong manis.

"Oh jadi kalian kembar"Ucap ahra dengan nada sinis.

"Jae kau harus hati-hati dengan ahra"Bisik eunhyuk saat park seonsae menerangkan didepan kelas.

"Mwo?memangnya kenapa?"Jawab jaejoong denga suara pelan.

"Ku lihat kau dekat dengan yunho,ahra pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu".

"Lee hyuk jae dan kau...kau siapa?young woong atau jaejoong?"Teriak park seonsae.

"Kim jae..joong seonsae"Jawab jaejoong gugup.

"Pergi ke perpustakaan dan cari literatur bab 2 sampai 3"Perintah park seonsae.

"Arraseo"Jawab eunhyuk dan jaejoong kompak.

"Kau young woong mau kemana!"Seru park seonsae saat melihat young woong keluar kelas.

"Tentu saja membantu saudara kembar ku"Jawab young woong cuek.

"Kim young woong kembali ke tempat dudukmu"Teriak park seonsae menggelegar yang tentu saja tidak akan dituruti oleh young woong.

"Joongie kalau ada yang mencari hyung katakan hyung ada dikantin ne"Pesan young woong.

"Ne hyung"Jawab jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Aigo~park seonsae kejam sekali,tangan joongie capek menulis sebanyak ini"Gerutu jaejoong saat diperpus bersama eunhyuk.

"Kurasa ini lebih baik daripada kita harus membersihkan toilet"Ujar eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Hyukkie". Panggil seorang namja tampan dari lapangan basket yang memang dekat dengan perpustakaan.

"Hae?".

"Sedang apa lau diperpus?bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?"Tanya namja itu.

"Aku dihukum park seonsae"Jawab eunhyuk lemas.

"Jinjja?kenapa kau sampai dihukum?".

"Ketahuan mengobrol dengan jaejoong,oya kenalkan ini lee donghae tetangga sekaligus teman ku sejak kecil,dan ini jaejoong teman baru ku"Ujar eunhyuk memperkenalkan jaejoong dan donghae.

"Kau mirip dengan young woong?"Ujar donghae bingung.

"Jelas saja mirip mereka itu kembar pabbo"Sindir eunhyuk.

"Whoaa?jinjja kau itu kembaran young woong"Ujar donghae histeris tanpa memperdulikan ucapan eunhyuk.

"Eh sudah bel istirahat,kau ingin ke kantin bersama kami jae?"Ajak eunhyuk.

"Ani,joongie belum selesai,nanti saja joongie menyusul kalian"Jawab jaejoong.

"Baiklah kami tunggu dikantin"Ujar eunhyuk.

"Tangan joongie pegal"Keluh jaejoong setelah haehyuk pergi.

"Mau ku bantu?".

"Yunho?"Seru jaejoong kaget melihat yunho berada didepannya.

"Ehm young-ie hyung tidak bersama joongie"Ujar jaejoong mengira yunho sedang mencari young woong.

"Aku sedang tidak mencari young woong,joongie"Ujar yunho sambil duduk didepan jaejoong. "Sepertinya kau belum selesai mengerjakan tugasmu?".

"Ne,banyak sekali yang harus joongie tulis,tangan joongie sudah pegal".

"Kemarikan bukumu,aku bantu agar kau cepat selesai"Ujar yunho menarik buku milik jaejoong.

"Hehehehe gomawo yun"Ujar jaejoong dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hyung sedang apa kalian disini?"Tanya changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang yunho.

"Yak tiang listrik jangan muncul diam-diam seperti itu"Seru yunho yang terkejut dengan kedatangan changmin.

"Hehehehe mian hyung,sepertinya kau sibuk sekali".

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?bukankah tempat pertama yang kau datangi saat istirahat itu kantin?"Tanya yunho penasaran.

"Aku sedang membantu kyunnie ku mencari buku"Jawab changmin.

"Kyunnie?nuguya?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Tiang listrik pabbo kemari kau dan bawakan semua buku ini!".

Belum sempat changmin menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong,seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat muncul dengan berbagai macam buku yang cukup tebal.

"Anything for you kyunnie"Ujar changmin menggombal.

"Berhenti menggombal tiang!"Seru namja itu.

"Hyung perkenalkan ini cho kyuhyun calon namjachingu ku"Ujar changmin PD.

Bruuk..

Sebuah buku tebal mendarat dikepala changmin.

"Percaya diri sekali kau shim changmin"Gerutu kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kalian cocok"Ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Jinjja hyung?kau lihat kyu bahkan jaejoong hyung bilang kita sangat cocok"Ujar changmin.

"Dalam mimpimu shim,eh kau bilang jaejoong hyung?bukankah dia young woong?".

"Mereka kembar kyu,jae hyung baru masuk kesekolah ini kemarin"Jelas changmin.

"Kalian berempat keluar dari perpustakaan sekarang juga!"Usir penjaga perpustakaan yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan dari mereka berempat.

"Ne"Jawab yunjae minkyu kompak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Yun,ayo makan bersama ku"Ujar ahra saat bertemu dengan yunho dan jaejoong dikantin. Sementara changmin dan kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Mian ahra,aku sudah terbiasa makan bersama teman-teman ku"Tolak yunho halus.

"Yo yun kemari"Teriak yoochun dari pojok kantin bersama junsu dan young woong.

"Kajja jae"Ajak yunho sambil menggandeng tangan jaejoong.

Melihat yunho menggandeng tangan jaejoong dengan sengaja ahra mendorong jaejoong dengan tujuan agar jaejoong terjatuh. Namun sepertinya yunho lebih sigap sebelum wajah cantik jaejoong mendarat dilantai segera yunho menarik tangan jaejoong kedepan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jae?"Tanya yunho yang masih dalam pose memeluk jaejoong.

"Ah-gwenchana joongie tidak apa-apa"Jawab jaejoong gugup dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Lepaskan pelukan mu beruang mesum"Ujar young woong yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Hyung,joongie baik-baik saja,tadi yunho yang menolong joongie jangan marah pada yunho"Ujar jaejoong memelas mengira kalau hyungnya akan memarahi yunho.

"Arraseo hyung tidak akan memarahi si beruang mesum ini tapi bisa kalian hentikan pose berpelukan ditempat umum seperti ini?"Ujar young woong.

"Ne-"Jawab yunjae kompak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Dan kau sekali lagi aku melihatmu melakukan hal itu akan ku buat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu"Bisik young woong tepat disamping ahra tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial kenapa harus yunho yang menolong jaejoong". Umpat ahra yang merasa kesal dengan kejadian di kantin tadi. Rupanya ancaman young woong tidak membuat yeoja itu takut.

.

.

.

"Hyung,joongie ingin makan es krim".Rengek jaejoong pada young woong yang kini sedang berada disebuah cafe bersama yang lain.

"Bukankah kemarin joongie sudah makan es krim bersama umma?".Sahut young woong.

"Itu kan kemarin hyung,joongie janji tidak akan memberitahukan umma".Bujuk jaejoong agar young woong memberinya es krim.

"Baiklah,tapi jangan banyak-banyak hyung tidak mau asma joongie kumat lagi".Ucap young woong akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan jaejoong.

"Noona pesan es krim vanilla satu"Seru young woong pada pelayan dicafe itu.

"Eh joongie hyung,tangan mu merah?kau terluka?"Tanya changmin yang melihat bercak merah pada tangan jaejoong.

"Jinjja?mungkin tadi terkena meja sewaktu joongie jatuh dikantin".Jawab jaejoong melihat bekas merah pada sikunya.

"Mwo?jatuh?kenapa kau tidak hati-hati hyung?".Ujar changmin.

"Sepertinya tadi ahra sengaja menyenggol jaejoong agar jaejoong terjatuh". Junsu melekatkan plaster bergambar bebek pada siku jaejoong yang memerah.

"Gomawo su-ie".Ucap jaejoong senang dengan plaster bebek yang menempel disikunya.

"Kurasa ahra cemburu karena jaejoong terlihat sangat akrab dengan yunho"Ujar yoochun sambil melirik ke arah yunho.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu chun sebelum ku lempar kau dengan botol saus ini"Sahut yunho yang merasa risih dengan tatapan yoochun.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang"Teriak jaejoong saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Aigo~kalian kemana saja,kenapa tidak memberitahu umma kalau pulang terlambat?"Sambut heechul khawatir.

"Mianhae umma tadi joongie dan hyung pergi jalan-jalan"Jawab jaejoong memeluk heechul.

"Lain kali beritahu umma ne,kalau kalian akan pulang terlambat"Nasehat heechul.

"Ne umma".Jawab jaejoong dan young woong kompak.

"Omo~sikumu kenapa chagi?"Tanya heechul yang melihat siku jaejoong diplester.

"Mungkin terkena meja waktu joongie jatuh umma"Jawab jaejoong.

"Jatuh?dimana?kenapa joongie bisa jatuh?apa joongie terluka?"Cecar heechul khawatir.

"Gwenchana umma,tadi yunho yang menolong joongie jadi joongie tidak apa-apa".

"Lain kali joongie hati-hati ne,umma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan joongie". "Lalu kenapa joongie bisa jatuh?"Tanya heechul penasaran.

"Kata junsu tadi ada noona yang sengaja mendorong joongie karena joongie akrab dengan yunho"Jawab jaejoong polos.

"Mwo!"Teriak heechul tidak terima. "Dengar chagi,kalau noona itu melakukan hal itu sekali lagi kau jambak saja rambutnya,atau kalau perlu kau tampar pipinya sekuat tenaga,mungkin kau bisa membantingnya,joongie pernah melihat appa dan hyung berlatih taekwondo bukan?lakukan seperti itu".

"Yak umma,kenapa umma sengaja mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada joongie"Seru young woong.

"Umma hanya mengajarkan hal yang perlu saja,umma tidak mau joongie kenapa-kenapa"Ujar heechul enteng.

"Ramai sekali disini"Ujar hangeng yag tiba-tiba muncul.

"Appa/hannie"Seru youngjaechul bersamaan.

"Kau sudah pulang hannie"Ucap heechul menyambut suami tercintanya pulang.

"Ne,karena nanti malam ada makan malam dengan klien penting jadi aku pulang lebih cepat"Jawab hangeng. "Kalian bertiga cepatlah bersiap-siap appa akan mengajak kalian"

.

.

.

"Hannie memangnya siapa klien pentingmu itu?"Tanya heechul bingung.

"Setelah bertemu dengan mereka kau akan tahu chullie"Jawab hangeng dengan senyum misterius.

Saat ini keluarga kim sedang berada disebuah restoran mewah dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa kuno. Nampak lampu hias besar berada ditengah ruangan. Sementara dipojok ruangan ada seseorang yang memainkan piano menghibur para tamu yang ada direstoran itu. Pelayan sibuk dengan berbagai macam pesanan makanan yang dipesan pengunjung. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan dan namja cantik datang menghampiri meja tempat hangeng.

"Mian hyung kami terlambat"Ucap namja itu merasa tidak enak.

"Gwenchana wonnie,duduklah kami baru saja ingin memesan makanan"Ujar hangeng.

"Oya hyung perkenalkan ini kibum istriku". Namja bernama siwon itu memperkenalkan namja cantik yang bersamanya.

"Kau!".Seru heechul dan kibum bersamaan saat mereka berdua saling tatap.

"Kau cinderella jadi-jadian itu bukan"Sindir kibum melihat heechul.

"Ah aku ingat wajah datar ini,pasti kau si snow white tanpa ekspresi itu"Sindir heechul tak mau kalah.

"Mwo?kau bilang wajah datar?kau sendiri lebih mirip ibu tiri daripada cinderella"Seru kibum.

Hampir saja young woong akan menyeret ummanya keluar karena keributan itu,tapi belum sempat young woong menarik sang umma tiba-tiba duo uke itu sudah berpelukan.

"Omo hyung bogoshippo"Ujar kibum memeluk heechul erat.

"Nado bogosihppo bummie,aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi"Ucap heechul membalas pelukan kibum.

Young woong dan jaejoong hanya melongo melihat pemandangan antik didepan mereka. Semenit yang lalu duo uke itu saling mengumpat sedetik kemudian mereka berpelukan seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali.

"Ah ya bummie perkenalkan mereka anak-anakku ini young woong dan ini kembarannya jaejoong".

"Annyeong ahjuma"Sapa kembar kim bersamaan.

"Aigo~ kalian berdua manis sekali,hyung anak mu buat aku satu boleh?"Pinta kibum.

"Yak kau kira anak-anak ku ini barang?"Seru heechul

"Seandainya anak ku manis seperti mereka,sayangnya ia terlalu manly seperti appanya". Curhat kibum.

"Jadi umma menyesal punya anak seperti aku?"Ucap seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas hitam.

.

.

.

"Ternyata dunia begitu sempit,tak ku sangka sahabat anak ku ternyata anak dari teman kuliah ku dulu"Ujar heechul setelah mengetahui bahwa yunho adalah anak dari kibum dan siwon.

"Kau benar hyung,apa ini sebuah takdir?bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka"Usul kibum.

"Mwo?dijodohkan?tidak mau umma"Seru yunho dan young woong bersamaan membuat para tamu menatap ke arah meja mereka.

"Hei sudahlah nikmati dulu saja makan malamnya nanti kita bisa bicarakan lagi".Lerai siwon bijak.

"Omo joongie lupa membeli buku". Seru jaejoong panik setelah makan malam bersama keluarga jung itu selesai.

"Mintalah hyung mu mengantar ke toko buku chagi".Saran heechul.

"Emh,ahjuma bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantar jaejoong sekalian ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli"Ucap yunho menawarkan diri.

"Apa tidak merepotkan yun?".Tanya heechul khawatir takut merepotkan yunho.

"Tidak sama sekali ahjuma"Jawab yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,titip joongie ne".

"Nde ahjuma".

Untung saja saat itu belum terlalu malam sehingga masih ada toko buku yang masih buka. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang aman yunho dan jaejoong segera memasuki toko buku yang berada diseberang jalan itu. Jaejoong segera melesat ke tempat rak-rak buku,sedangkan yunho,ia hanya tersenyum melihat jaejoong yang tengah memilih buku.

"Eh,kau tidak membeli sesuatu yun?bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin membeli sesuatu?"Tanya jaejoong bingung melihat yunho tidak membeli apa pun.

"Yang aku cari tidak ada disini". Alasan yunho

"Kajja kita pulang bukunya sudah joongie dapatkan". Jaejoong menggandeng tangan yunho.

Oh lihatlah wajah seorang jung yunho yang terbiasa serius kini mendadak berblushing ria,seperti seorang fangirl yang bertemu idolanya. Sedangkan jaejoong dengan santainya menggandeng tangan yunho tanpa mengetahui namja tampan itu tengah malu-malu.

"Whoaa lihat itu yun ada yang menyalakan kembang api"Seru jaejoong riang melihat kembang api yang bertebaran dilangit gelap.

Dhuarr...

Dhuarr..

Masih menggandeng tangan yunho,jaejoong menatap kagum kilatan cahaya cantik. Tak sadarkah kau kim jaejoong namja tampan disebelah mu justru asik memandangi wajah mu ketimbang cahaya dari kembang api?.

"Ah~ sudah selesai"Kata jaejoong kecewa. "Kajja kita pulang nanti eomma khawatir"

"Emh joongie mau lihat kembang api lagi?"Tanya yunho setelah bangun dari lamunannya.

"Mwo?dimana joongie bisa lihat kembang api lagi?"

"Kajja ikut aku".Kini giliran yunho yang menarik tangan jaejoong.

"Hihi..tangan yunho hangat"Batin jaejoong dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Yunho dan jaejoong kini berada disebuah taman kecil. Rupanya yunho membeli banyak kembang api kecil untuk ia dan jaejoong nyalakan. Setelah sebelumnya yunho memberitahu young woong bahwa mereka berdua akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Sementara jaejoong terlihat menikmati percikan kembang api,yunho justru kembali memandangi wajah cantik jaejoong yang sedang tertawa.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajah ku yun?"Ujar jaejoong bingung.

"Ani~hanya saja wajahmu sangat cantik"Jawab yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah jaejoong.

Blush..

Pipi jaejoong merona seketika.

"A-aku ini tampan bukan cantik". Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Mana ada namja tampan yang mempoutkan bibirnya seperti ini?".Goda yunho yang semakin membuat rona merah dipipi jaejoong semakin terlihat.

"Jae..?"

"Nde?"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku ingin bilang..."

"Yak jung yunho kau ingin bilang apa?"Jaejoong terlihat kesal karena yunho tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Saranghae kim jaejoong"Ucap yunho akhirnya.

Mungkin dalam hidup yunho baru kali ini ia merasa gugup saat menyatakan perasaannya.

"Eh?kau menyukai joongie?bukan kah kau menyukai young-ie hyung?"Pertanyaan jaejoong sukses membuat yunho bersweat drop.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai young woong,lagi pula kalau aku menyukai young woong siapa yang akan jadi uke?aku jelas saja tidak mau menjadi uke,membayangkan young woong jadi uke ku membuatku merinding"Cerocos yunho panjang.

"Jadi bagaimana jae?"Tanya yunho memastikan pernyataan cintanya diterima jaejoong.

"Apanya?"

Seandainya pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh young woong,yunho pasti sudah memberikan pukulan gratis tapi sayangnya pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir seorang kim jaejoong sang pujaan hati.

"Kim jaejoong maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"..."

"Jae?"

"..."

"Jaejoong"

"..."

"Jaejoongie"Teriak yunho terlihat kesal karena namja cantik itu hanya diam saja.

"Hihi..kau mirip beruang yun kalau seperti itu"Kekeh jaejoong.

"Yak,mana ada beruang setampan aku ini?"Narsis yunho.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali tuan jung"Ujar jaejoong.

"Jadi bagaimana jawaban mu kim jaejoong?"Yunho mulai tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari jaejoong.

"Joongie mau.."Jawab jaejoong malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Gomawo joongie saranghae"Yunho memeluk jaejoong erat.

"Nado saranghae yunnie"Jaejoong membalas pelukan yunho.

"Kajja kita pulang ini sudah terlalu malam,kau tak ingin namjachingu mu yang tampan ini dicincang oleh hyung mu bukan?"

"Yak young-ie hyung tidak sekejam itu"Bela jaejoong.

Tanpa pasangan itu sadari seseorang telah menyaksikan moment indah yunjae dengan pandangan benci.

"Aku akan membuat mu menderita bahkan sampai mati sekalipun"

Tbc-

Mian chingu kalau kelamaan atau kurang nyambung ceritanya T_T

Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu *cipok satu-satu*


	7. Chapter 7

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu suasana Dong Bang High school terlihat sangat ramai. Para siswa sibuk membicarakan dua orang namja yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dari gerbang sekolah sampai koridor sekolah. Sang namja tampan tampak melayangkan tatapan membunuh saat namja lain melihat si namja manis disebelahnya,sedangkan si namja manis terlihat menikmati sebuah kue coklat tanpa memperhatikan kehebohan yang mereka buat. Setelah melalui perjuangan yang lumayan panjang akhirnya yunho mendapat kan 'Restu' untuk menjadi namjachingu jaejoong. Jangan kalian kira yunho berhadapan dengan orang tua jaejoong,justru ia berhadapan dengan sahabatnya sendiri young woong,orang tua jaejoong terlihat sangat setuju saat mengetahui hubungan yunho dan jaejoong.

"Wow ini dia pasangan baru kita"Sambut yoochun saat melihat yunho dan jaejoong berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Berisik kau jidat"Maki yunho.

"Chukhae joongie"Ucap junsu memeluk jaejoong.

"Gomawo su-ie"Jawab jaejoong membalas pelukan junsu.

"Eh,dimana young woong?"Tanya yoochun yang melihat salah satu partner crimenya tidak terlihat.

"Molla tadi kami sempat bertemu di halaman depan setelah itu kami terpisah"Jawab yunho.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu mengurusi dia,lebih baik sekarang kau traktir kami makan dikantin?"Ujar yoochun seenak jidatnya.

"Kau ingin jidat mu itu tambah lebar park yoochun?"Tiba-tiba saja young woong muncul di pintu kelas.

"Hyung darimana saja?"Tanya jaejoong mendekati young woong dan melepas tangan yunho.

"Hyung ada urusan sebentar dengan anak kelas satu,apa tadi yunho menjaga mu dengan baik hmm?"Young woong mengusap pelan rambut jaejoong.

"Nde hyung,yunnie bahkan menggandeng tangan joongie sampai kelas"Jawab jaejoong manja.

"Baguslah kalau yunho berbuat macam-macam beritahu hyung ne".

"Hyung..."  
Teriakan cempreng terdengar dari ujung koridor sampai didepan kelas mereka berlima. Seorang namja dengan kelebihan tinggi terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Ada apa dengan mu?suara mu bahkan sudah terdengar sebelum kau sampai disini?"Tanya yoochun.

"Ka-kalian ha-rus melihat pa-pan pengumuman didepan"Ujar changmin sambil terengah-engah menata nafasnya.

Secepat kilat yunjae,yoosu dan young woong berlari ke arah papan pengumuman yang dimaksud changmin.

"Yak hyungdeul tunggu aku"Teriak changmin membuat semua orang dikelas itu menutup telinganya.

...

Brak..

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini..!"Teriak young woong sambil memukul papan pengumuman itu.

Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan young woong. Selain takut dengan young woong mereka juga masih terkejut dengan tulisan yang ada dipapan pengumuman.

**KIM JAEJOONG TIDAK PANTAS BERSANDING DENGAN JUNG YUNHO...!**

**MENJAUH DARI YUNHO ATAU KAU TERIMA AKIBATNYA KIM JAEJOONG..!**

Tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta merah diatas kertas yang cukup besar sehingga menarik perhatian para murid yang melewatinya.

Junsu tampak sedang menenangkan jaejoong yang tengah menangis terisak setelah membaca tulisan itu. Yunho dan young woong merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya.

"Siapa pun dari kalian yang berani menyentuh jaejoong bahkan seujung rambut pun akan berhadapan dengan ku"Seru yunho tampak emosi.

"Dan aku pun tidak segan-segan menghabisinya dengan tangan ku sendiri"Tambah young woong dengan kilatan amarah dimatanya.

"Kajja kita pergi" Yunho menggandeng tangan jaejoong agar segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Suasana dikantin terlihat sangat mencekam. Setelah kejadian pagi tadi aura hitam masih menyelimuti yunho dan young woong.

"Hyung-ie,yunnie kalian terlihat menyeramkan"Ujar jaejoong dengan sekotak ice cream ditangannya.

"Joongie untuk sementara ini jangan jauh-jauh dari hyung ne"Ujar young woong lembut.

"Hyung.."Panggil changmin riang.

"Ada apa min?kau terlihat senang sekali?"Tanya junsu.

"Kita akan segera mengetahui siapa yang menempel kertas itu"Jawab changmin disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Nugu..?"Seru young woong dan yunho bersamaan.

"My baby kyu sedang menghack kamera CCTV sekolah ini mungkin nanti sore kita dapat hasilnya"Ujar changmin bangga.

"Baiklah setelah pulang sekolah kita berkumpul dirumah yoochun"Putus young woong seenaknya.

"Mwo?kenapa rumah ku?"Protes yoochun.

"Tidak mungkin kita membicarakan hal ini dirumah ku,umma ku pasti akan meruntuhkan sekolah ini sebelum kita mengetahui siapa pelakunya,rumah yunho dan junsu terlalu jauh waktu kita akan terbuang percuma"Jelas young woong.

"Bagaimana dengan changmin?"Tanya yoochun.

"Kau mau kita membicarakan hal sepenting ini di temani bungkus-bungkus makanan yang bersebaran?"Ujar young woong.

"Kau benar juga,baiklah kita berkumpul dirumah ku"Ucap yoochun akhirnya.

"Yak waktu itu tidak ada maid yang datang,sekarang rumah ku lebih bersih"Seru changmin tidak terima.

Hari itu jam pelajaran terasa sangat panjang bagi yunho dan young woong. Selain mereka harus mengawasi jaejoong,mereka juga tidak boleh terlihat secara terang-terangan sedang menyelidiki masalah itu.

"Jae?kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya hyuk jae khawatir.

"Ne,hyukkie tidak usah khawatir ada yunho dan hyung-ie yang menjaga joongie"Jawab jaejoong.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuan ku jae"Tawar hyuk jae.

"Gomawo hyukkie"Jaejoong memeluk erat sahabat barunya itu.

"Ehem..."

Suara deheman dari yunho membuat hyuk jae melepaskan pelukannya dengan jaejoong. Cemburu rupanya. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan namjachingunya.

Bel tanda berakhirnya palajaran terdengar nyaring. Semua siswa serentak mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap menuju rumah masing-masing. Yoosu,yunjae dan young woong tengah berada diparkiran sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi.

"Kemana bocah tiang itu"Gerutu yoochun yang kesal karena menunggu changmin dan kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian nampak 2 orang namja tengah berlari kencang,dan dibelakang mereka berdua terlihat seorang guru senior yang mengejarnya.

"Hyung cepat masuk ke mobil"Teriak changmin sambil berlari menyeret kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap yunho menarik jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya,begitu pula dengan yoochun dan junsu,sedangkan young woong membuka lebar pintu mobilnya agar duo evil itu dapat segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kajja kita berangkat"Teriak changmin setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil young woong dan mengunci pintunya.

3 mobil sport mewah nampak mengarungi jalanan seoul yang cukup panas siang itu. Mobil young woong berada didepan disusul dengan mobil yunho dan kemudian mobil yoochun.

"Bagaimana hyung bukankah tadi menyenangkan?"Tanya changmin yang entah darimana sedang memakan sebungkus kripik kentang.

"Harus ku akui tadi benar-benar menyenangkan,oya apa yang kalian lakukan?"Young woong melirik ke arah kyuhyunyang duduk dikursi belakang.

"Kami hanya ingin 'meminjam' ini"Ujar kyuhyun dengan sebuah disket ditangannya tak lupa evil smirk menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Itu disket berisi rekaman cctv sekolah,sebenarnya kami ingin pinjam baik-baik,tapi guru itu terlihat sangat mnenyebalkan"Ucap changmin dengan mulut penuh cemilan.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi tasmu min"Young woong yang masih fokus menyetir terlihat penasaran dengan isi tas bocah evil itu.

"Tada..inilah isi tas ku hyung"Seru changmin sambil membuka lebar tas yang selalu dibawanya.

Hampir saja young woong menabrak mobil didepannya saat terkejut melihat isi tas changmin. Tas itu benar-benar berisi semua makanan. Sepertinya changmin dapat membuka kantin sendiri dengan isi tasnya itu.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa buku?"Tanya young woong setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya.

"Untuk apa aku membawa benda itu,hanya akan membuat makanan ku berkurang saja"Jawab changmin yang sedang membuka cemilannya entah yang keberapa.

"_Harus ku akui otaknya memang jenius,pantas saja ia jadi juara pertama di angkatannya"_Batin young woong.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari kursi belakang,rupanya kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan memeluk PSP kesayangannya. Melihat kyu yang yang tertidur,changmin segera melepaskan blazernya dan menyelimuti kyuhyun agar tidak kedinginan mengingat Ac di mobil young woong cukup dingin.

"Rupanya kau cukup perhatian juga"Sindir young woong.

"Tubuh kyu itu lemah hyung hampir seperti jae hyung,aku tak mau kalau baby kyu ku sampai sakit"Jawab changmin.

Suasana dirumah yoochun mendadak tegang karena seorang namja maniss,kyuhyun tengah mengotak-atik komputer di depannya. Deretan angka muncul dengan cepat,kyu dengan cepat memasukkan beberapa kode rahasia agar deretan angka itu menghilang. Dan benar saja kini dihadapan mereka terdapat beberapa rekaman cctv yang ada disekolah. Kyuhyun berhasil menghack disket itu.

"Oke sekarang kita cari dimana rekaman itu"Ujar kyuhyun sambil meneliti satu-persatu rekaman dalam disket itu.

"Bagaimana?apa kau menemukannya?"Tanya yunho

"Sebentar hyung mungkin ada disalah satu hasil rekaman ini"Jawab kyuhyun yang masih fokus.

"Ini aneh hyung"Ucap kyuhyun setelah lama memperhatikan rekaman cctv.

"Ada apa?"Tanya young woong.

"Setelah aku urutkan semua rekaman ini,hanya rekaman pada saat tadi pagi yang hilang"Jawab kyuhyun.

"Apa pelaku sudah mengetahuinya dan menghapusnya?"Tebak yoochun.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi hyung"Ucap kyuhyun.

"Bukankah ruangan cctv tidak boleh dimasuki sembarang orang?"Junsu kini angkat bicara.

"Tidak,para anggota osis memiliki akses untuk masuk ke ruang cctv"Ujar changmin.

"Itu artinya kita harus menyelidiki satu persatu anggota osis?"Tanya yunho. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada berapa jumlah anggota osis disekolah kita?"Tambah young woong.

"Sekitar 365 jika digabung dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga"Jawab kyuhyun pelan.

Tbc-

Mian chingu kalau kelamaan atau kurang nyambung ceritanya T_T

Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu *cipok satu-satu*

Buat yang minta young woong ada couplenya,enaknya siapa yang jadi couple young woong?

Karena young woong itu seme,jadi harus cari couple yang uke

Chingu ada bisa tentuin cast uke buat young woong?


	8. Chapter 8

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada berapa jumlah anggota osis disekolah kita?"Tambah young woong.

"Sekitar 365 jika digabung dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga"Jawab kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo?"Teriak para namja itu serempak membuat para maid dirumah yoochun sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana pun juga kita harus menemukan pelaku yang menghapus rekaman cctv ini,mungkin saja orang yang sama dengan yang menempel kertas di papan pengumuman".

Semua mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan perkataan young woong.

Sementara itu ditempat lain,seorang yeoja cantik sedang duduk dicafe bersama seorang namja. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jadi kau sudah menghapus rekaman cctv itu?"Tanya yeoja itu terkesan angkuh.

"Ne,sesuai perintah mu aku sudah menghapusnya".Jawab si namja.

"Baiklah besok kita jalankan rencana selanjutnya"

Kembali ke rumah yoochun. Menyadari bahwa lawan mereka cukup cerdik untuk menghilangkan jejak,mereka sepakat untuk lebih fokus melindungi jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong tidak akan dibiarkan berjalan sendiri saat disekolah. Minimal ada orang yang bersamanya. Karena sepertinya ancaman dalam kertas itu tidak main-main. Saat semua orang sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya,sebuah suara teriakan yeoja terdengar dari pintu depan sampai pada ruang tamu.

"Chunnie oppa!"Teriakan itu semakin terdengar keras membuat semua orang menutup telinganya.

"Yah min,suara cempreng mu ada yang menandingi"Sindir young woong pada changmin.

Sesaat kemudian seorang yeoja manis nampak membawa sebuah koper besar dan sebuah tas besar. Mirip orang yang akan mengungsi selama sebulan.

"Eh,ramai sekali?"Ucap yeoja itu saat melihat ruang tamu rumah yoochun penuh dengan namja tampan.

"Yak park jiyeon bisakah kau kecilkan suara cempreng mu itu,kau ingin membuat tuli semua orang dirumah ini?"Sembur yoochun kesal.

"Hehehe..mian oppa aku terlalu bersemangat"Jawab yeoja bernama park jiyeon.

"Siapa dia hyung?"Tanya changmin.

"Dia sepupu ku park jiyeon,besok dia akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kita"Jawab yoochun.

"Kukira dia selingkuhan mu chun"Goda yunho.

"Kalaupun selingkuhan ku aku tidak akan selingkuh pada gadis krempeng seperti dia".Ucapan yoochun seketika membuat suasana rumah tiba-tiba terasa horror.

"Eh aku tidak bermaksud begitu"Gugup yoochun yang menyadari perubahan aura dari junsu namjachingunya.

"Jadi kalau itu yeoja montok dan sexy kau akan berselingkuh dengannya?"Ujar junsu dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak chagi,lagi pula siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kesexyan mu itu hmm?"Gombal yoochun mencoba melindungi dirinya dari serangan junsu yang bersiap-siap menendang yoochun.

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari,aku sedang sibuk tidak ada waktu meladeni anak kecil sepertimu?"Tanya yoochun setelah mendapat tamparan manis dari junsu. Poor yoochun.

"Aku akan menginap disini selama sebulan"Jawab jiyeon enteng.

"Mwo?kau kira ini rumah ku hotel?"Teriak yoochun.

...

Seminggu ini kemana pun jaejoong pergi selalu ada yang menemaninya. Setelah menyelidiki hampir selama beberapa hari memang ahra yang menempelkan kertas berisi ancaman dipapan pengumuman,namun karena bukti cctv sudah tidak ada sangat sulit untuk melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah. Young woong dan yunho hanya bisa mengawasi yeoja itu agar tidak bertindak keterlaluan.

"Umma joongie mau keluar sebentar"Seru jaejoong setelah makan malam.

"Mau kemana chagi?"Tanya hangeng.

"Hanya ke supermarket appa".

"Apa perlu hyung temani?".

"Tidak usah hyung,joongie bisa jaga diri".

"Pakai jaketmu kim jaejoong,diluar sangat dingin umma tidak mau kalau kau sampai terluka"

"Nde umma joongie akan pakai jaket".

"Oppa..?"Panggil jiyeon saat bertemu dengan jaejoong disupermarket.

"Jiyeon?apa kau sendirian?"

"Emh kau jaejoong oppa bukan?susah sekali membedakanmu dengan young woong oppa..Nde aku sendiri,chunnie oppa lebih memilih kencan dengan junsu oppa".Ujar jiyeon cemberut.

"Mau ku temani?"Saran jaejoong.

"Jinjja oppa?gomawo joongie oppa".

Jiyeon segera menarik tangan jaejoong. Rupanya yeoja manis itu sedang berbelanja bulanan. Terbukti dari banyaknya barang-barang yang ia beli,membuat trolly berukuran sedang itu nampak penuh sesak.

"Gomawo oppa sudah menemani ku belanja"Ujar jiyeon setelah keluar dari supermarket.

"Cheonma jiyeonnie"Sahut jaejoong.

"Emh oppa,apa young woong oppa sudah punya namja/yeojachingu?"Tanya jiyeon malu-malu.

"Omo kau menyukai hyung-ie?".

"Mu-mungkin hanya kagum saja"Jawab jiyeon.

"Mmm sepertinya hyung-ie masih sendiri".

"Jinjja oppa?".

"Teruslah berjuang agar mendapatkan hati hyung ku,diluar ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan tapi sebenarnya young-ie hyung orang yang sangat baik". Jaejoong mengusap pelan kepala jiyeon.

"Rupanya ada yang sedang berkencan".

Doo joon,namja yang pernah young woong kalahkan dalam balap mobil liar itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapan jaejoong dan jiyeon. Rupanya doo joon mengira jaejoong adalah young woong.

"Nuguya"?Tanya jaejoong bingung dengan kehadiraan namja didepannya itu.

"Cih sombong sekali kau kim young woong,mungkin dengan sedikit pukulan bisa mengingatkan mu"Ujar doo joon.

Segera sajaa 3 namja yang berada dibelakang doo joon memegang kedua tangan jaejoong,dan namja yang lain memegang jiyeon.

"Lepaskan kau salah orang"Teriak jaejoong mencoba melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya.

"Kurasa kau cocok menjadi artis,akting mu sungguh mengesankan"Cibir doo joon.

"Kalian itu pengecut sekali,hanya berani pada orang lemah saja"Seru jiyeon tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau bilang apa gadis brengsek!"Doo joon terlihat sangat emosi mendengar ucapan jiyeon.

Plakk..

Sebuah tamparan dari doo joon mendarat di pipi jiyeon,menyebabkan pipi mulus itu kini berwarna merah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah pada tepi bibirnya.

"Brengsek kau!pengecut!"Teriak jiyeon membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan.

"Hyung semua orang memperhatikan kita"Ucap seorang namja yang memegangi tangan jiyeon.

"Sial". Umpat doo joon.

"Kenapa huh..kau takut orang-orang akan melihat perbuatan bejat kalian"Jiyeon semakin membuat emosi doo joon memuncak.

"Diam kau gadis brengsek".

Bugh.

Pukulan doo joon melayang kearah perut jiyeon,menyebabkan yeoja itu memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

"Cepat kita pergi"Seru doo joon dan diikuti teman-temannya.

"Jiyeon bangun.."Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi jiyeon agar gadis itu segera sadar.  
"Op-oppa kau ba-baik-baik saja?"Tanya jiyeon dengan suara lemah.

"Jangan banyak bicara kita kerumah sakit sekarang"Air mata jaejoong turun dengan deras melihat keadaan jiyeon karena melindunginya.

...

"Joongie".Seru young woong yang menyusul ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari jaejoong.

"Hyung".Jaejoong memeluk young woong dan menangis di pelukan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hyung,jiyeon terluka karena aku hyung"Tangis jaejoong semakin pecah.

"Uljima joongie,hyung akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya"young woong mencoba menenangkan jaejoong yang terlihat sangat syok itu.

"Kalau saja joongie tidak lemah pasti jiyeon tidak akan mengalami hal ini hyung"Jaejoong masih saja terisak dipelukan young woong.

"Apa ada keluarga dari park jiyeon?"Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan jiyeon.

"Kami temannya,bagaimana keadaan jiyeon?"Tanya young woong.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja,namun pasien harus banyak istirahat karena luka dalam yang ada didalam perutnya"Jawab dokter itu.

"Ne khamsahamnida".

"Young-ie,jae bagaimana keadaan jiyeon?"Tanya yoochun yang baru saja tiba bersama junsu.

"Jiyeon baik-baik saja,hanya saja harus banyak istirahat"Jawab young woong.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?"Tanya junsu.

"Silahkan saja tapi ingat pasien masih harus beristirahat"Pesan dokter.

Jiyeon terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang masih berada ditangannya. Wajah cantik jiyeon nampak agak sedikit membiru karena bekas tamparan doo joon.

"Jiyeon gomawo sudah melindungi jaejoong"Ujar young woong yang duduk disebelah tempat tidur jiyeon dan menggenggam tangan jiyeon.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat orang yang melakukan hal ini pada mu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal"Tambah young woong dengan kilatan emosi.

"Jae/Hyung"Seru yunho dang changmin bersamaan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Yun"Jaejoong menghambur kepelukan yunho dan terisak.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku"Isak jaejoong.

"Sudahlah jae,ini semua bukan salahmu"Ujar yoochun melihat jaejoong terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sstt..uljima joongie,jiyeon akan sedih kalau melihat kau menangis karena dia"Ucap yunho sambil memeluk jaejoong yang masih saja terisak.

"Hyung apa mungkin pelakunya doo joon?"Ucap changmin tiba-tiba.

"Namja brengsek itu"Umpat young woong penuh emosi.

"Jae oppa.." Jiyeon mulai tersadar.

"Jiyeonnie joongie disini"Ucap jaejoong sambil mengenggam tangan jiyeon.

"Kau baik-baik saja oppa?mereka tidak menyakitimu kan?"Tanya jiyeon dengan senyum lemah.

"Kau bodoh untuk apa kau mengorbankan dirimu"Tangis jaejoong mulai pecah kembali.

"Ani~ aku sudah dengar dari chunnie oppa kalau tubuhmu tidak sekuat young woong oppa,aku senang bisa menolongmu".

"Kau istirahat saja,kami akan mencari namja yang membuatmu seperti ini"Ujar young woong lembut. "Gomawo sudah melindungi joongie".

"Nde oppa"Jawab jiyeon.

"Kalian pulanglah aku akan menjaga jiyeon malam ini"Ujar yoochun.

"Aku temani"Ujar junsu yang sejak tadi diam.

"Yun kau bantu aku menemukan namja brengsek itu"Ucap young woong setelah keluar dari kamar jiyeon.

"Dengan senang hati"Jawab yunho.

"Joongie,hyung dan yunho ada urusan kau pulanglah dengan changmin".

"Nde hyung".

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik baby"Ucap yunho kemudian mencium kening jaejoong.

"Nde kau juga"Jawab jaejoong.

Tbc-

Mian chingu kalau kelamaan atau kurang nyambung ceritanya T_T

Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu *cipok satu-satu*

Oya mumpung belum terlambat author mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat reader yang merayakan.

Author nggak ngerayain tapi ikut-ikutan mudik,jadi agak lama update FFnya T_T


	9. Chapter 9

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kasus pemukulan jiyeon yang dilakukan oleh doo joon dan teman-temannya telah ditangani oleh polisi. Jiyeon kini sudah mulai membaik,yeoja cantik itu sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah selama 2 minggu dirawat.

"Hyung cepat kita harus menyambut kepulangan jiyeon"Seru jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Kau itu semangat sekali"Ucap young woong yang sedang membawa sebuket bunga untuk menyambut kepulangan jiyeon.

"Aish kau itu lelet sekali hyung".Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan young woong.

Kamar tempat jiyeon dirawat sudah penuh dengan namja-namja tampan membuat para perawat dirumah sakit itu sedikit merasa iri.

"Yeonnie"Jajeoong yang baru saja datang langsung menghambur kepelukan jiyeon yang kini sedang duduk dikursi roda.

"Aigo jae oppa kau manja sekali pada ku"Ucap jiyeon membalas pelukan jaejoong. "Emh jae oppa lihat yunho oppa sepertinya ingin menerkam ku".

"Yunnie hentikan tatapan mu itu atau aku akan marah"Ucap jaejoong enteng tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada jiyeon.

"Yah yun,kau masuk perkumpulan ISTU saja"Saran yoochun yang sedang membereskan pakaian jiyeon.

"Mwo?apa itu?"Tanya yunho heran.

"Ikatan seme takut uke,sepertinya kau takluk sekali dengan uke mu"Cibir yoochun dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari yunho.

"Yak park yoochun bereskan pakaian jiyeon dengan benar jangan asal kau masukan saja dalam tas"Teriak junsu yang melihat yoochun hanya asal-asalan saja membereskan pakaian jiyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga masuk bersama ku chun?"Sindir yunho.

"Brengsek kau yun".

"Kajja kita pulang,yunnie dan chunnie kalian bawa semua tas ini"Perintah jaejoong. "Hyung-ie kau yang mendorong kursi roda yeonnie".

"Lalu kalian?"Tanya yunho dan yoochun bersamaan.

"Joongie dan aku akan mengawasi kalian berdua agar bekerja dengan benar"Jawab junsu.

"Kajja kajja"Seru jaejoong riang.

Taman dibelakang rumah kediaman yoochun sudah disulap menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk garden party menyambut kepulangan jiyeon. Dekorasi mawar putih mendominasi taman itu. Berbagai jenis makanan tersaji di atas meja makan yang cukup untuk memuat 12 orang. Sebuah tulisan besar "**SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI PARK JIYEON**" Nampak sangat mencolok ditengah-tengah taman.

"Aku yakin pasti chunnie oppa yang membuatnya"Ujar jiyeon setelah melihat tulisan besar itu.

"Wae?kau ingin berterima kasih padaku?".

"Ani~ itu sangat norak sekali oppa"Sindir jiyeon.

"Yak susah payah aku membuatnya"Seru yoochun.

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu jiyeon"Ucap changmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan. Entah kapan duo evil itu datang.

"Gomawo min,kyu"Sahut jiyeon sambil menerima kado dari couple changkyu.

"Kajja kita makan"Seru changmin yang langsung kalap melihat makanan.

...

"Boo". Panggil yunho

"Nde?ada apa?"Tanya jaejoong yang sedang menghabiskan ice creamnya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah cafe,kencan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan jiyeon"Yunho memulai pembicaraannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Wae?bukan kah yunnie dekat dengan jiyeon juga?"Ujar jaejoong dengan sendok ice dimulutnya."

"Bukan seperti itu,kau terlalu perhatian terhadap jiyeon".

"Yunnie cemburu eoh?".

Tepat sekali,seorang jung yunho cemburu karena namjachingunya lebih perhatian terhadap yeoja lain ketimbang dirinya.

"Aigo~ beruangnya joongie sedang cemburu". Goda jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi yunho.

"Yah tidak ada beruang yang setampan aku".

"Yunnie narsis sekali".

"Kalau aku tidak tampan mana mungkin seorang kim jaejoong mau menerimaku".

"Biarpun yunnie jelek joongie tetap mau kok menjadi namjachingu yunnie".

Chu~

"Yah yunnie banyak orang joongie malu"Protes jaejoong setelah yunho mencium kilat bibirnya.

"Jadi kalau tidak ada orang sama sekali joongie mau?"Goda yunho.

"Bu-bukan itu,dasar beruang pervert".

...

"Kau harus membantu ku menjauhkan jaejoong dari yunho!"Ancam ahra pada namja yang duduk didepannya.

"Ta-tapi bukankah itu akan melukai salah satu dari mereka?"Jawab namja itu gugup.

"Jang dong woo,kau ingin seluruh biaya pengobatan ibu mu aku hentikan?aku bisa saja meminta appa ku untuk membatalkan semua biaya rumah sakit ibumu".

"Ja-jangan kalau kau menghentikannya ibu ku bisa mati".

"Aku dengar kakakmu juga bekerja disalah satu cabang perusahaan kami,bagaimana kalau aku memecat kakakmu itu?".

Namja bernama jang doong woo itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan ahra. Ibunya yang sedang sakit kanker memang dirawat dirumah sakit dan seluruh biaya perawatan ditanggung oleh keluarga ahra,sedangkan kakak perempuannya bekerja disalah satu cabang milik perusahaan Go sebagai desaigner cadangan. Kalau sampai kakak perempuannya dipecat dan biaya pengobatan untuk ibunya dihentikan,bisa dipastikan ia dan keluarganya akan menjadi gelandangan dan ibunya mungkin akan mati.

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu ahra-ssi,aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mohon jangan hentikan pengobatan ibu ku"Pinta doong woo sambil berlutut di kaki ahra.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu sejak tadi".

"Oppa,ayo kita makan siang bersama"Ajak ahra saat istirahat sekolah.

"Mian ahra,aku akan makan siang dengan jaejoong"Tolak yunho.

"Ayolah oppa sekali saja"Ahra terus membujuk yunho agar mau makan siang dengannya.

"Yun,kau makan saja dengan ahra aku akan makan siang dengan hyuk jae dan donghae"Ujar jaejoong.

"Tapi boo?".

"Gwenchana,lagi pula hyuk jae lupa membawa bekalnya"Sahut jaejoong.

"Kajja oppa kita makan siang" Ahra bergelajut manja pada yunho,untung saja saat itu tidak ada young woong yang melihatnya. Kalau saja ada young woong bisa dipastikan yeoja centil itu akan habis ditangan young woong.

"Tidak apa-apa kau membiarkan mereka makan siang berdua?"Bisik hyuk jae.

"Nde,mereka hanya makan siang saja"Jawab jaejoong.

Kantin sekolah cukup ramai pada jam istirahat siang. Jaejoong,hyuk jae dan donghae duduk bersama menyantap bekal yang dibawa jaejoong. Sedangkan ahra dan yunho duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Young woong,yoochun dan junsu sepertinya berada di kelas jiyeon karena yeoja itu masih menggunakan kursi roda ke sekolah.

"Oppa kau tidak memakan makananmu?"Tanya ahra melihat yunho hanya mengaduk makanannya saja.

"Ani~ aku tidak lapar,kau makanlah dulu"Jawab yunho.

"Jae,aku dan donghae memesan minum dulu ne"Ujar hyuk jae.

"Nde jangan lama-lama"Pesan jaejoong.

Kini jaejoong duduk sendirian sambil menikmati bekal yang ia bawa. Seorang siswa tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak susu milik jaejoong yang ada di tepi meja. Untung saja kotak susu itu belum terbuka.

"Mianhae aku tidak sengaja"Ujar namja itu seraya mengambilkan kotak susu milik jaejoong yang terjatuh.

"Gwenchana"Sahut jaejoong ramah.

Tanpa jaejoong sadari kotak susu milik jaejoong telah ditukar oleh namja tadi. Jang doong woo namja itu menukar kotak susu milik jaejoong dengan kotak susu kedelai,tentu saja ahra yang memerintahkan doong woo untuk menukar kotak susu itu karena jaejoong alergi dengan kacang-kacangan. Bisa dipastikan kalau jaejoong meminum susu itu alerginya akan kumat.

"Mian lama"Ujar donghae yang membawa 2kotak susu strawberry disusul hyuk jae yang juga membawa 2 kotak susu strawberry.

"Omo~ banyak sekali kalian membeli susu"Ujar jaejoong kagum melihat 4 kotak susu di depannya.

"Ini semua hyukkie yang akan meminumnya"Jawab donghae.

"Jinjja?".

"Kau tidak lihat jae tubuh ku kurus seperti ini,aku harus banyak minum susu agar tubuh ku berisi"Sahut hyuk jae membuka kotak susu pertamanya.

"Kau itu harusnya berolahraga hyukkie kalau badan mu ingin seperti donghae"Saran jaejoong.

"Donghae tidak mau memberitahuku caranya agar tubuhku menjadi berisi"Hyuk jae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau itu tipe uke hyukkie untuk apa kau membentuk badan mu,lagi pula badan mu yang sekarang cukup sexy bagi ku"Goda donghae yang sukses membuat hyuk jae merona.

"Sepertinya joongie hanya menganggu saja disini"Sindir jaejoong melihat pasangan haehyuk.

Dari kejauhan nampak ahra memandang sebal ke arah jaejoong.

"Sial kenapa namja brengsek itu tidak meminum susunya"Umpat ahra dalam hati.

Tbc-

Mian chingu kalau kelamaan atau kurang nyambung ceritanya T_T

Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu *cipok satu-satu*

Untuk chap ini memang pendek T_T

Mungkin chap depan jadi chap yang terakhir,kalau kebanyakan chapter takutnya ceritanya terlalu berkembang dan melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

Meskipun terkesan banyak konflik,tetap yang utama adalah yunjae dan ahra,konflik lain yang muncul hanya sebagai pendukung saja.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Sial kenapa namja brengsek itu tidak meminum susunya"Umpat ahra dalam hati._

**BAD BOY GOOD BOY**

**Cast:YunjaeYoosuMin**

**Genre:Comedy,Romance**

**Author:Jung Hae Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae,bukan kah kau alergi dengan kacang-kacangan?"Ujar hyuk jae.

"Nde,waeyo?".

"Kenapa kau membeli susu kedelai?". Hyuk jae menunjuk kotak susu yang belum dibuka milik jaejoong.

"Mwo?aneh joongie yakin tadi joongie membeli susu biasa".

"Mungkin kau lupa"Ujar donghae.

"Molla,tapi gomawo hyukkie untung saja kau melihatnya".

"Cheonma" Hyuk jae mengacak rambut halus jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat para namja berstatus seme yang ada dikantin itu menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan 'lapar'.

"Hentikan kebiasaan mu itu jae,kau membuat seluruh namja dikantin ini ingin menerkam mu"Ujar hyuk jae yang sibuk melempar deathglare.

"Boo...".

"Yunnie?kau sudah selesai makan siang?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Nde...".

...

"Kau letakkan surat ini dalam tas namja brengsek itu"Perintah ahra pada doong woo.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?"Tanya doong woo takut.

"Siswa culun sepertimu tidak akan menarik perhatian"Bentak ahra. "Sial seandainya rencana tadi berhasil".

"A-pa yang akan kau lakukan pada jaejoong?".

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan?tentu saja memisahkan namja brengsek itu dari harus jadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya".

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi nyaring,membuat para siswa dengan sigap membereskan semua buku-buku mereka.

"Jae aku duluan ne,donghae sudah menunggu ku"Ujar hyuk jae sementara jaejoong tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Nde hyukkie semoga kencan mu lancar"Goda jaejoong.

"Joongie,hyung dan yunho akan ke ruang guru sebentar kau tunggulah dikelas"Pesan young woong kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu bersama yunho.

Saat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya jaejoong menemukan sebuah surat diantara buku-buku pelajarannya.

**Kim jaejoong aku menunggu mu di gudang belakang sekolah,datanglah sendiri ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu.**

"Siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini?.

Gudang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai itu nampak sangat kotor. Letaknya yang terpisah dengan gedung sekolah membuat gudang itu tidak pernah dipakai dan dibersihkan. Banyak meja dan kursi yang telah rusak didalam gudang itu. Lampu kecil yang berada di tengah tidak sampai menerangi seluruh gudang. Membuat suasana digudang itu nampak sangat mencekam. Belum lagi banyaknya peralatan yang sudah tak terpakai membuat gudang itu semakin seram.

Perlahan jaejoong membuka pintu gudang yang sudah berkarat itu. Debu dan bau tak sedap menyeruak keluar saat pintu itu terbuka. Jaejoong reflek menutup sebagian wajahnya saat debu-debu itu beterbangan. Di dalam gudang itu nampak sesosok yeoja yang berdiri di pojok ruangan sehingga jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Nu-nuguya?"Tanya jaejoong gemetar.

"Tak ku sangka kau cukup berani datang sendiri kim jaejoong"Ujar yeoja itu,ahra.

"Si-siapa kau?kenapa memanggil ku ke tempat seperti ini?".

Ahra berjalan mendekati jaejoong yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Ahra?apa kau yang menulis surat ini?"Tanya jaejoong setelah melihat ahra yang berada di dalam gudang.

"Aku atau bukan yang menulisnya bukan urusan mu,jauhi yunho dia milikku"Teriak ahra.

"Mwo?kenapa joongie harus menjauhi yunho?".

"Yunho milik ku..!aku menyukai yunho sejak lama tiba-tiba kau datang dan merebutnya..!".

"Jo-joongie tidak merebut yunho"Ujar jaejoong ketakutan mendengar suara teriakan ahra.

Plak..

"Diam..!namja lemah seperti mu tidak pantas dengan yunho"Ahra menampar jaejoong,tamparan itu membuat jaejoong jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks...joongie tidak merebut yunho"Tangis jaejoong sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar ahra menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengikuti saudara kembar berandalan mu itu masuk sekolah ini yunho pasti akan menjadi milikku"Bentak ahra menginjak tangan jaejoong,membuat jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung-ie bukan berandalan"Isak jaejoong.

Byur...

Ahra menyiram jaejoong yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan dengan seember air kotor,membuat seragam jaejoong basah dan bau. Sebelum meninggalkan jaejoong dan mengunci gudang itu ahra sempat menendang perut jaejoong hingga jaejoong pingsan. Dengan langkah ringan ahra meninggalkan jaejoong yang tengah pingsan. Tak lupa ia mengunci dari luar gudang itu.

"Hei kemana joongie?"Tanya yunho yang mendapati tas jaejoong dikelas tanpa jaejoong.

"Molla,mungkin ke toilet"Jawab young woong.

Saat yunho mencoba menghubungi ponsel jaejoong,ponsel itu justru berdering didalam tas jaejoong.

"Dia tidak membawa ponselnya"Ujar yunho sedikit khawatir.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar,kalau belum kembali kita cari". Meskipun terlihat tenang sebenarnya perasaan young woong sangat tidak enak. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap saudara kembarnya itu.

Jaejoong yang pingsan di dalam gudang mulai tersadar. Seluruh badannya sakit,seragamnya yang basah membuat ia merasakan kedinginan. Dengan langkah tertatih jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu gudang. Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu gudang namun pintu itu terkunci dari luar.

Dugh..Dugh..  
"Buka pintunya.."Teriak jaejoong gemetar antara takut dan kedinginan.

Sayangnya letak gudang yang terpisah dari gedung sekolah membuat teriakan jaejoong hanya sia-sia tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

Dugh...Dugh..

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa jaejoong terus berteriak meminta tolong. Jaejoong meraba saku celananya mencari ponsel yang mungkin akan menyelamatkannya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya,ponsel jaejoong kini tergeletak diatas meja bersama dengan tasnya.

"Hyung-ie tolong..disini dingin.."Suara jaejoong semakin lemah akibat kedinginan.

Nafas jaejoong mulai tersengal-sengal. Akibat seragamnya yang basah dan udara gudang yang lembab membuat asma yang diderita jaejoong kambuh. Jaejoong meringkuk kesakitan akibat susah bernafas. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Setiap tarikan nafasnya terasa sangat berat seolah ada batu besar yang menindihnya.

"Hyung...Yunnie.." Kesadaran jaejoong mulai hilang.

"Joongie lelah" Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya.

...

"Sudah hampir satu jam,kita sebaiknya mencari joongie"Usul yunho yang merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada jaejoong.

"Aku akan mencari diperpustakaan kau mencari di semua toilet"Perintah young woong.

Hampir satu jam young woong dan yunho mencari keberadaan jaejoong namun mereka tidak menemukannya. Hari sudah hampir gelap namun jaejoong seolah menghilang tanpa jejak. Setelah dihubungi oleh yunho dan young woong,yoochun,junsu,changmin,kyuhyun bahkan jiyeon yang masih duduk dikursi roda kembali kesekolah membantu mencari jaejoong.

"Apa kalian sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan?"Tanya yoochun.

"Kami sudah mencarinya chun,tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan joongie"Jawab yunho lemas.

"Apa mungkin joongie sudah pulang?"Ujar junsu.

"Tidak mungkin ia pulang meninggalkan tas dan ponselnya"Sahut young woong.

"Berarti jae hyung masih berada disekitar sekolah"Ucap kyuhun.

"Aku harap jae oppa baik-baik"Jiyeon tampak sangat khawatir.

Kyuhyun nampak sedang mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya,wajah manisnya nampak sangat serius.

"Kau sedang apa kyu?"Tanya changmin.

"Aku sedang mencoba masuk ke akses keamanan sekolah"Jawab kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku harap ini berhasil"Ujar young woong terlihat frustasi.

"Aku berhasil masuk,sial kamera CCTV mati tepat saat bel terakhir berbunyi"Umpat kyuhyun.

Grek...

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan seorang namja dengan penampilan bisa dibilang nerd. Kacamata tebal dan seragam yang terkancing sempurna.

"Bukankah kau si kutu buku doong woo?"Ujar young woong.

"Nde-a-apa kalian men-cari jae-joong?"Sahut doong woo sangat pelan.

"Cepat katakan dimana jaejoong" Young woong menarik kerah seragam doong woo.

"Young-ie jaga emosi mu"Ujar yoochun memperingatkan.

"A-aku tahu dimana jaejoong"Ucap doong woo setelah young woong melepaskan cengkramannya.

...

Yunho dan young woong terpaksa mendobrak pintu gudang karena mereka tidak menemukan kuncinya. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh gudang untuk mencari jaejoong. Suasana gudang yang remang-remang dan hari yang mulai gelap membuat yunho kesulitan untuk melihat seluruh isi gudang.

"Lihat disana"Tunjuk junsu saat melihat sesuatu yang meringkuk di pojok gudang.

"Joongie.."Teriak young woong dan yunho bersamaan.

"Boo bangunlah"Yunho memangku tubuh lemah jaejoong,namun jaejoong tetap terdiam.

"Cepat kita ke rumah sakit denyut nadinya melemah"Saran jiyeon panik.

"Young-ie". Heechul dan hangeng nampak berlari dilorong rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya joongie?"Tanya heechul khawatir.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya umma"Jawab young woong memeluk heechul,mencoba menenangkan sang umma yang khawatir.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"Hangeng menatap satu-persatu para namja yang ada di depannya.

"Yeoja gila itu yang melakukannya appa"Sahut young woong. Doong woo sudah menceritakan semua yang dilakuka ahra terhadap jaejoong.

"Yeoja gila?nugu?"Heechul terlihat lebih tenang.

"Go ahra ahjumma,ia melakukannya agar jaejoong menjauh dari ku"Jawab yunho. "Mian aku tidak dapat menjaga jaejoong".

"Go ahra?putri presdir Go corp?".

"Nde appa".

"Berani sekali ia membuat joongie ku sampai seperti ini,akan ku buat ia lebih menderita dari yang joongie rasakan". Emosi heechul terlihat memuncak.

Dokter dengan name tag Choi seung hyun keluar dari ruang perawatan jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan joongie?"Tanya hangeng.

"Kesadaran jaejoong belum sepenuhnya pulih,ia terlalu lama pingsan saat asmanya kambuh kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga jaejoong bisa melewati masa kritisnya"Jawab dokter choi.

Tangis heechul meledak mengetahui putra kesayangannya sedang berjuang melawan maut. Hangeng yang nampak lebih tenang mencoba menenangkan heechul. Yunho jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin mendengar hal itu. Jiyeon dan junsu saling terisak tak tega membayangkan jaejoong yang ceria itu kini sedang sekarat.

Kediaman keluarga Go yang biasanya nampak tenang sekarang terlihat sangat kacau. Barang-barang serakan dimana-mana. Suara tangisan dan teriakan menggema di salah satu ruangan.

"Anak tidak tahu diri apa yang kau lakukan pada keluarga Kim...!"Teriak appa Go.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya appa,namja brengsek itu mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikku"Seru ahra lantang.

Plak.. Tamparan appa Go membuat ahra sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Dan lihat hasil perbuatan mu,seluruh saham milik Kim corp dicabut sekarang kita jatuh miskin.."Appa Go terlihat sangat emosi "Sebentar lagi pasti rumah ini akan disita"

"Ti-tidak mungkin appa,katakan kalau semua ini bohong"Ahra bersimpuh di kaki appa Go dengan air mata berlinang.

"Pergi kau dari rumah ini,keluarga Go tidak memiliki anak tak tahu diri seperti mu"Usir appa Go.

"Umma,katakan sesuatu umma,kita tidak jatuh miskin kan umma"Ahra terlihat berantakan sekarang.

"Pergi,kau bukan anakku lagi"Ujar umma Go dingin.

...

Kamar rawat jaejoong terlihat sepi,hanya terdengar suara mesin pendeksi jantung dan jam dinding yang memecah kesunyian. Yunho tertidur di sofa panjang yang berada didepan ranjang jaejoong. Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi,seorang yeoja yang nampak berantakan memasuki kamar rawat jaejoong dengan pisau besar ditangannya.

"Kim jaejoong,kau harus ikut mati bersama ku". Ahra terlihat mengangkat tangannya hendak menusuk jaejoong. Bersamaan dengan itu yunho tak sengaja terbangun dan melihat ahra akan menusuk jaejoong yang tengah tidur.

Prang..

Pisau dalam genggaman ahra terjatuh setelah yunho menerjang yeoja itu.

"Lepaskan aku,aku akan membawa namja brengsek itu ke neraka"Teriak ahra saat yunho mencengkram erat tangannya.

Teriakan ahra membuat seorang security yang sedang berjaga segera menghampiri.

"Ahjushi tangkap yeoja gila ini,ia ingin membunuh jaejoong"Seru yunho.

Dengan cekatan security itu menangkap ahra dan membawa yeoja itu ke kantor.

Setelah seminggu menjalani perawatan kondisi jaejoong nampak semakin membaik. Jaejoong yang tertidur selama 4 hari ini sudah dapat menikmati segarnya angin diluar meskipun masih harus menggunakan kursi roda. Setiap hari yoosu,changkyu dan jiyeon akan menjenguknya dan membawakan makanan serta boneka membuat kamar rawat jaejoong penuh dengan boneka.

5 tahun kemudian..

Setelah kejadian yang sempat mengancam nyawa jaejoong,keluarga Go pindah ke jepang untuk memulai bisnis mereka dari awal. Ahra yang waktu itu hamoir membunuh jaejoong dirumah sakit,kini mendekam dirumah sakit jiwa. Kondisi kejiwaan ahra terganggu setelah mengetahui bahwa keluarganya jatuh miskin. Jang doong woo namja yang dulu menjadi anak buah ahra kini bisa bernafas lega,setelah kebangkrutan keluarga ahra,ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang ahra. Biaya pengobatan eomma doong woo kini ditanggung oleh hangeng,sedangkan kakak perempuan doong woo diangkat sebagai desaigner dibutik milik heechul.

Yunho dan jaejoong mendaftar di universitas yang sama setelah mereka lulus high school. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Hanya saja mengambil jurusan yang berbeda.

"Boo"Panggil yunho saat sedang berdua dengan jaejoong ditaman universitas.

"Nde ada apa bear"Jawab jaejoong sambil membelai rambut yunho penuh kasih sayang.

"Would you marry me Jung jaejoong"Ujar yunho menyodorkan cincin entah darimana.

"Yun..ini?"Jaejoong nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup ku bersama dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai seorang kim jaejoong,coz you're everything to me".

"I will bear...i will"Jaejoong memeluk yunho penuh haru.

"Saranghae Jung jaejoong"Yunho memasangkan cincin itu dijari jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Jung yunho"Jaejoong mencium lembut bibir yunho.

"**My one and only love baby Boo.."**

END

Akhirnya kelar juga *Peluk jaema *Ditendang beruang

Mian chingu kalau terkesan buru-buru T_T *bow

Gomawo buat readers yang selama ini sudah mau meninggalkan review maupun yang belum sempat review.

Gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi,jeongmal gomawo buat semuanya.

Author lebih menghargai silent readers dari pada PLAGIAT.


End file.
